Taming A Wild Heart
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Nahuel is the only male of his kind, & he longs for a mate. A year after meeting the Cullens he & Huilen come across a pregnant hybrid woman being attacked by nomads. She gives birth to a baby girl, & joins their family. Nahuel starts to fall in love with her, but then Alice and Jasper show up in need of their help once again. NahuelOC RenesmeeJacob. Nahuel & Renesmee 'siblings'fic
1. Meet Jatara

_**My newest fic and I'm going out on a wing here. Just to let everyone know the ideas are split evenly between me and my fanfic partner AnnaBoleyna1536. She helps with the ideas, which I'm grateful for. **_

_**Here's the full summary, sorry if it's different from what's below the link:**_

_**After the events with the Cullens Nahuel and Huilen went back to their home in the Amazon; a year has passed and things are quite peaceful, until they come across another hybrid girl being hunted by nomads. She's pregnant and goes into labor soon after, and Nahuel begins to fall for her. Then Alice and Jasper come back asking for their help in an upcoming war against moon children, but the girl is reluctant. She has her own secrets, but can Nahuel get through to her?**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A year after BD, Amazon rainforest:_

_Nahuel's P.O.V.:_

"Nahuel, are you alright?" Huilen came behind me as I was staring out at the river.

"Yes, just thinking." It had been a full year since we had seen the Cullens, and ever since I had met the family I felt like something was missing from my life. Huilen and I had a positive experience with them, and they said we were welcome to come back anytime we wished but still.

"Sweetheart, is it that feeling again?" she knew me too well, even if she wasn't my mother.

"Yes, it keeps coming back." She touched my shoulder.

"Relax, you'll find them someday." I had been questioning my own confidence in finding a mate, true Renesmee wasn't my biological relative but the wolf Jacob I think already had his claim on her. I could have a vampire mate, but no vampire would want to be around me.

"Huilen, do you believe in love at first sight?" she walked and sat down beside me.

"Do you?" I stared at her.

"I asked you first." She smiled and laughed.

"Nahuel, there's always someone out there for everyone. Your mother loved your father, but he didn't love her. Those Cullens all have mates, all who came to them or found by them."

"But do you believe in love at first sight?"

"In a way, I think I do."

"How would I know when to find the right one?" I looked away.

"You will, don't worry. It'll happen sooner or later." She patted my shoulder. "Now are you up for a hunt?" I hadn't been thirsty or hungry, but I guess one hunt wouldn't hurt.

"Sure but…" I was cut off by a loud scream. "What was that?" Huilen looked in the direction of the trees.

"It came from over there." She took off and I followed her, and as soon as she stopped I looked down in a gully where I saw a girl being held by three vampire men. I looked closely seeing she was also pregnant, but when the sunlight hit her hand I saw a slight glow. I looked at Huilen, who stared at me.

"She's like you." Before I could speak the girl screamed again and we sprang at the nomads.

_Mystery P.O.V.:_

"Hey there girlie…" I was out getting some fruit for my hungry stomach when I heard, no smelled three unfamiliar scents nearby. I turned around, and I saw three men staring at me; all had pale skin, red eyes, and looked to be not from around here based on their clothing.

"Who are you what do you want?" I moved into a defensive position as best I could. I knew what they were, and in my condition right now I wasn't going to be much of a match for them.

"Jus' passin through here, didn't expect to run into…a girl all alone out here." The tallest one smirked at me. "You got yerself a boyfriend? Yer baby daddy?" I glared, moving my hands over my pregnant bulging stomach.

"I have no man in my life." I snarled at them. "Get out of my territory." They walked closer, I backed against the tree.

"Yer territory? Yer in no position to make demands." They laughed at me. "Gotta say, yer mighty ripe for the pickin."

"Get away from me." they walked closer and the two on either side of the taller one got on both sides of me.

"Now be a good girl and let us big boys have fun. If yeh behave might let yeh live, and yer baby." The other two grabbed my arms and held me tightly.

"Let go of me!" I tried to shake free but my strength was limited at the moment.

"Hold still, I get the first turn and then my boys here will have their fun." He ran his hand over my pregnant belly, his hand was freezing to the touch.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed only to have the one on my left cover my mouth.

"Keep quiet." The one in front tried to lift my skirt, but then I caught another unfamiliar scent.

"Let go of that girl!" the big one turned to see a dark-haired man and woman behind him. The woman snarled and grabbed him by the neck, and threw him against a tree. The man moved close and stared at me, and the one holding my mouth released it.

"This yer girl?" he asked slightly afraid.

"Let her go, now." The man growled, then grabbed one of them and ripped off his head. The last one wrapped his arm around my neck and held my arm behind my back.

"One more move and I'll snap her neck." He growled in my ear.

"Let her go, and you can walk out of here alive." The man tried to reason. "Just let her go, don't hurt her."

"I said stay back!" his grip tightened.

"Ugh…help me!" I whispered, but then I felt a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen. "Ow!" my legs felt wet and more pains came after that, and then I realized it, my baby was coming.

"Enough." I heard the woman's voice and then the hold on me was gone. I collapsed to the ground and held my belly as the contractions increased. I heard a crunching sound and then some crackling, and then the smell of smoke hit my nose.

"Hang on." I felt someone lift me and I opened my eyes to see it was the dark-haired man. "Aunt Huilen!"

"Get her back to the hut I'll be there shortly!" I felt him run with the wind blowing against my hair, and then we stopped before I realized we'd entered into a hut. He set me down on some soft material and leveled my head with a pillow.

"Just hold on, you're going to be alright." The pains increased again, these blasted contractions! My baby was coming, and fast!

"Ow…ow please help me…" I felt tears coming, this pain was so bad.

"You'll be alright just wait." I heard someone else enter. "She's about to have the baby."

"Go fill this basin with water, get me another blanket hurry!" I heard the woman again, and then felt my legs widen. "Hang on girl, you'll be alright."

"This baby's coming!" I started crying from the pain.

"I know, I know but you're not ready yet just hold on a bit longer." I looked up seeing her between my legs, and I smelled blood.

"Here, I've got it." I heard the man enter. "Is she ok?"

"She will be, just a bit longer…" I screamed feeling like I was being split in half.

"NO! This baby's coming now!" I felt a really big contraction come that time, and I felt my baby coming forward.

"Aunt Huilen!" the man got behind me and held me up slightly.

"Alright here we go, on the count of three dear you have to push. Ok one, two, three!" I screamed as I let out a hard push. "And stop, take a minute to breath." I took in several breaths.

'God this hurts!'

"Alright, one, two, three, push!" I pushed hard again, and I think some of the pain lessened slightly. "That's good, the head's coming through."

"Ugh…please, this baby's killing me…" I didn't mean to say that but in the pain I was it came out.

"Few breaths…now one, two, three push!" one great big push and I felt the pain lessen more. "That's good, that's good the head's out."

"Just a few more…" the man whispered in my ear.

"Ready one, two, three push!" one huge push and one loud cry on my part. "Alright the shoulders are out, just two more should do it." Two more, oh boy.

'Just a little longer, I can do this.' I told myself that every day, and now I'm certain of it.

"One, two, three, push!"

"GAAAHHHH!" I didn't mean to scream again but I couldn't help it.

"And stop, almost there."

"Huilen?"

"It's alright Nahuel, just one more. One, two, three push!"

"AAHHHH!" one last push and then as I collapsed against the warm chest holding me up I heard a loud cry echo my own.

"Good girl, it's out the baby's out." I heard more crying, my baby's first cries.

"W-wha…what is it?" I tried to move but my strength failed.

"It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl." The man helped me sit up again, and I saw the woman cleaning off my daughter. I cried when I saw her, she was mine, so small, so beautiful, so perfect. I expelled the afterbirth quickly, and she cleaned that too before cleaning and covering my legs.

"Thank you…thank you both for helping me." they smiled, and then the woman, Huilen I think he called her handed me my baby after wrapping her in a blanket. "Oh…hello." I cried silently looking at my baby's face, she looked just like me.

"You're very welcome, you're lucky we heard you screaming." She sat beside me. "I'm Huilen, and this is my nephew Nahuel." The man, Nahuel moved to my other side. I noticed how handsome he was, but that was just a thought.

"I'm…I'm Jatara." Nahuel smiled at me.

"Jatara, a beautiful name."

"Thank you." I looked at my daughter, thinking of a good name for her.

"And what are you going to name this little one?" Huilen asked and then a name struck me, it would do fine since this child was my treasure.

"Pearl, her name is Pearl." She made a noise, I think she liked it.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child, just like you and Nahuel." I stared at her, I knew she was a vampire but what did she mean by…?

"You mean…?" I looked at Nahuel.

"I'm like you; I'm half vampire and half human. I didn't know at first, but then I saw your hand glow in the sunlight." He was like me? How is that possible?

"How can you be, I thought I was the only one?"

"You've kept yourself hidden well, but you are one of the few out there." Huilen touched my shoulder.

"Do you wish to talk about yourself, or do you wish to rest first?" I wanted to talk, but my body was exhausted and I needed to replenish myself.

"I should rest." I let Huilen take Pearl and put her in a small basket full of cloth. I lay back down on the pillow and Nahuel covered my upper half with the blanket. As I felt sleep overcome me I felt a hand stroking through my hair.

"Sleep well young one."

_**It's a start, but it'll get better.**_

_**Next one picks up in Nahuel's point, where he starts to wonder about the newest hybrid, if she's new at all. Hope you liked it.**_

_**R&R please.**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Her Story

_**Happy that you liked the last chapter, so hopefully you'll like this one as well.**_

_**Picks up from the last chapter, Jatara tells her story and Nahuel tells his to her and just so you know they are similar. Written by both myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, so we don't own anything owned by Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Nahuel's P.O.V.:_

As I watched Jatara sleep Huilen had taken care of the baby, whom to my surprise seemed almost as intelligent as I had once when I was an infant. She was able to open her eyes and move more than a normal human infant, but then again she's only a quarter vampire.

Almost a full day had passed since Jatara was last awake, and in that one day Pearl hadn't grown or anything like we had. It was probably because of her human half, she wouldn't grow as fast as us but she would indeed be a smart child.

"You've been watching her for hours Nahuel, go feed." Huilen had bathed and clothed little Pearl, now the little one was wrapped up in a blanket and in her bassinet sleeping soundly.

"I think I'll stay a little longer, I'm not hungry or thirsty." I couldn't leave her side, something didn't want me to and I think it's just my will.

"She's not going anywhere, I've already fed and you need to."

"I'll be alright." As I continued to stare at Jatara I began to take in her appearance; she had waist long, curled chestnut-colored hair, light ivory skin, and from what I recalled her eyes were a light brown. Her oval-shaped face was framed by her hair, she was like Renesmee, far more beautiful than any vampire woman I had ever seen.

"Mmm…" she stirred a little, and then I saw her eyes flutter open. "W-what…?" she looked at me. "Oh, it's you." She sat up slowly. "Where's my daughter?"

"Right here, she's sleeping." Jatara looked at the bassinet, and then Huilen pushed it gently to her. She stroked the baby's cheek, and then looked at me.

"Thank you, thank you both for helping me."

"You're welcome young one…" she laughed lowly.

"I'm not, young per say even if I look it."

"I know, you're like my nephew Nahuel. Half vampire and half human, yet you blend in better than any vampire." Jatara nodded.

"Your name is Nahuel, right?" I nodded. "I'm Jatara, in case you forgot."

"I haven't, it's easy to remember a name like that. It means benevolence correct?"

"Yes, and yours means…jaguar, the mighty jungle cat?"

"Indeed so, my mother named me." her face fell, and she looked back at Pearl. "She died giving birth to me."

"As did mine." It was barely a whisper. I touched her hand, but she flinched away from me.

"Are you hungry Jatara? Do you want anything?" Huilen stood up.

"Just some fruit please." She didn't even look up and Huilen ran out of the hut. Talking about her mother pained her, as it used to do to me and Huilen; but I want to make her feel more welcome, because I doubt she ever knew about another like her.

"Jatara, did you know there were others like you?" she shook her head. "There are, besides me and you there are at least four others out there. My half-sisters and another who lives in North America with her family, also a girl but she's younger."

"You have sisters?"

"Three, my oldest sister is Serena, then Maysun, and the youngest is Jennifer. They live with my…father."

"Your father?" I frowned.

"We are not on good terms, but my sisters Maysun and Jennifer are the only ones who come to see me from time to time. He impregnated my mother, as an experiment and after I was born he sent Serena to come get me but Huilen scared her away."

"An experiment? Meaning your sisters are the same?" I nodded. "That's…that's disgusting." She still didn't look at me.

"Yes, and when he came to see me himself I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. Not after the way he mentioned my mother, in front of Huilen too."

"Huilen is…?"

"My aunt, my mother's sister; she cared for my mother when she was pregnant, and before my mother died she begged Huilen to care for and protect me. When she picked me up I bit her, and she became immortal."

"How? I cannot do that." She looked at me that time.

"None of my sisters are venomous, so it could be just because I'm male I can change humans to immortals."

"Makes sense, but how old are you?" I smirked.

"A hundred and fifty give or take a decade or two. What about you?"

"Almost a hundred and ten." She picked up Pearl gently from her bed, and the infant snuggled into her arms still asleep. "I never knew my father, but I doubt he's the same as yours."

"Otherwise he'd have come for you." She nodded. "You are the second hybrid who's not related to me."

"This other hybrid, who is she?"

"She's younger than both of us, if I remember correctly she is a year now. She has both of her parents, her father saved her mother before she died in childbirth. They live in what I think is called Forks, Washington." Jatara went quiet.

"That's in North America, near Canada." I stared at her.

"You know the states?" she nodded.

"I know about Americans, I know a lot of things." She leaned back against the wall, and I leaned beside her. Huilen would be back by now, but she was probably taking longer to let Jatara open up to me.

"The girl's name is Renesmee Cullen, she lives with a whole family of vampires."

"She's a lucky girl."

"Yes, I was glad to meet her when I did." Jatara went silent, but then she cleared her throat.

"I've told you my story, so what's yours?" she sighed.

"My mother died in childbirth, but before she died a mountain woman took her in. Apparently she knew about the child growing inside her, and offered to help. After I was born, the woman raised me as her own but died when I was three. She taught me to read, write, and left her home and treasures to me; I was able to hunt and care for myself, but I protected the jungle from humans."

"Protected, you mean the animals?" Jatara nodded and adjusted Pearl in her arms.

"At the time humans were coming around, capturing and killing endangered species for profit. I stopped them, freed the animals and then killed the perpetrators; that's how I got blood." She protects endangered animals, and kills humans who dare to harm them?

"That's…that's interesting." She gave a light smirk.

"The poachers were all in it for money, none of them seemed to care about the lives of others. From what I saw none of them were liked by others, on most wanted lists if you may."

"So you killed those no one would miss." She nodded.

"Can't say I enjoyed it, but I didn't resent it either." Pearl moved a little in her arms, so I decided to change the subject.

"The woman who raised you, how did she know about hybrids?"

"She knew about…about the vampires. She was old and wise but she knew things, but she was from a land across the sea. She spoke the native language and taught it to me, and she taught me to speak English."

"She was a good human, to take care of another's child." Jatara smiled, and I noticed some tears forming but they quickly vanished.

"After she died I cared for myself, but I barely went out unless I grew hungry and then one day I came across some poachers caging a tiger. They were going to sell it, and I saw one stab it in the side so I jumped and killed him. The others tried to kill me but I managed to steal their weapons and free the tiger, then I killed them and drained their blood."

"I don't suppose the tiger thanked you?" I laughed.

"It ran off, but it was free. I knew poaching was common in that area, so I took it upon myself to become the animals' protector. All the while my victims had maps and such, so I stole their resources and used it to learn more about the outside worlds."

"Yet you never wanted to leave?" she shook her head.

"I couldn't leave this land, it's where I was born and where my mother and friend are buried."

"It's the same for me, Huilen and I love this land and we could never live anywhere else. What mountains did you live in?" she shook her head.

"I left them long ago, but I visit the gravesite of my mother and friend every year. Everything I stole I destroyed, I didn't want anyone knowing about me. I've been travelling all over, protecting animals and killing humans. I survive on human food, but I don't eat meat."

"I prefer blood myself, but like you I can survive on human food as well."

"Yes, all these years I've been saving animals, but I never expected to become a mother." I looked at Pearl, who was still sleeping, and I let her little fingers grasp my pointer finger. Jatara went silent, and smiled at the baby while she held my finger.

"She's a strong one." Her grip was tight, more than a normal human infant.

"It appears so."

"Now Jatara, if you don't mind me asking…what about Pearl's father?" she frowned. "Was he human or…?"

"He was human, but he's dead." She had little remorse in her tone. "I…I didn't know him. I was in…I was at my peak one night and I saw him in the woods. He was drunk, and so I took him back to his camp where he was alone. I don't know exactly what happened, just that after we finished our 'business' I fell asleep and when I woke up he was dead." I almost laughed, but she obviously upset about this.

"Do you have any idea what killed him?"

"Either the alcohol or the stimulation caused by me. He wasn't very young, but he looked like he'd been drinking all day." Just as I was about to speak Pearl's eyes opened up, and as she looked at me she smiled.

"Hello Pearl." I whispered to her and she grabbed my finger tighter; she cooed at me and I saw Jatara smile so beautifully. "She looks like you."

"Yes, and she seems to like you." Pearl cooed again, and I laughed.

"Jatara have you ever wanted to meet your father?" her smile vanished and her eyes darkened.

"No, he abandoned my mother and left her to die. If it weren't for him she would have lived."

"You don't know who he is?" she shook her head.

"The mountain woman didn't know anything about him, apparently my mother never talked about him and when he was mentioned she would cry. Maybe she loved him, or maybe he raped her I don't know, but he left and she never saw him again."

"Well you had someone to look after you, just like Huilen did for me."

"Yes, and I'm glad she did. I do miss her, but I didn't get to know her very well." I rubbed her shoulder, her body was warm like mine with the blood running in her veins. "You're lucky you have Huilen."

"I am, she's my only true family besides Jennifer and Maysun. Which reminds me, where will you go now?" she frowned again.

"I don't know, I left my home years ago and I don't stay in one place too long. Now that I have Pearl I will have to find a home."

"Or you can stay here." Both of us looked to see Huilen coming in with a large basket of fruit. "Sorry I took so long, had to make sure none of them had worms or rotten spots." She set the basket down and sat in front of us. "She's awake." She smiled at Pearl who smiled back. "Such beautiful eyes." Pearl's eyes were a hazel brown, but I think I saw a ring of green just around the dark pupil.

"Thank you, but are you sure it would be alright for me to be here?" Huilen touched her free hand.

"Child you are a new mother, you have no home we can't just turn you away. Plus you might need a little help raising Pearl, and I've had experience with a baby." She looked at me. "You're more than welcome to stay."

"Yes, it would be nice to have more people in our family." I was already fond of her, I wanted her to stay with us.

"Well…alright I'll stay. It would be nice to be around someone like me." I saw that sweet smile again. "Would…would you like to hold Pearl?" she looked at me.

"I suppose, but I've never held an infant." I looked at Huilen who giggled.

"Sit back a little, let her pass Pearl to you." Jatara slowly handed me the baby. "Adjust her head, careful." As Pearl settled in my arms, I felt strange warmth overcome me. Something felt right about this, me holding Pearl with Jatara in my bed recovering from the birth; it just felt like this was meant to happen.

"Jatara, when you are fully healed would you like to hunt with Nahuel and me?" Jatara smiled.

"Yes I would love to." Great to see these two getting along so well, I could only imagine this as the start of a new beginning for all of us.

_**Hope this makes up for the first chapter.**_

_**Next one's a while after Jatara's been staying with Nahuel and Huilen, it starts in her part and I might flip to Nahuel's.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. It Begins

_**Sorry about the wait, hopefully this makes up for it.**_

_**This chapter has a time skip, but more detail in Nahuel's point while he's bonding with Jatara and Huilen is being helpful with Pearl; written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few weeks later:_

_Nahuel's P.O.V.:_

It had been almost a month since Huilen and I saved Jatara and almost a month since we helped her give birth to Pearl. Jatara was quiet around us at first, but she really opened up after a week when Pearl liked me being close to them both. It took her a while to warm up to Huilen, but she came around after a few weeks.

Speaking of Pearl, both Huilen and I noticed that though Pearl was a quarter vampire she didn't grow as fast as Jatara and I had. She was a little bigger than a newborn infant, since she was almost a month old but she didn't grow at all after three days. Huilen and I both assumed she would grow more slowly, but not quite as slow as a human.

Jatara worried though, she was afraid that despite the fact that we were hybrids and Huilen was full vampire, if word got out about Pearl she was afraid other vampires would try and take Pearl. I assured her no vampire I'd met so far, other than my father Joham, would ever dream of taking Pearl from her. She gave me an odd look, but it had assurance in there so it was good she trusted me.

As weird as this was, there was something off about Jatara. She had an odd personality, but she was absolutely amazing. She knew how to survive in the wilds, she was smart, but most of all she was headstrong and I liked that about her. I just had this strange feeling when I was around her, and I could tell she was holding something back but it was her secret.

"Nahuel, come here." Huilen was calling me, while Jatara was getting fresh water she asked Huilen and I to look after Pearl and thankfully the little one was sleeping soundly in her bassinet.

"Is something wrong?" she shook her head.

"I was out hunting the other day, and I picked up a familiar scent." She whispered. "It was Serena, she was here not too long ago."

"Did you see her?"

"No, but the scent was fresh. She probably came looking for you but we weren't here." Serena hadn't been around lately, nor had my other sisters Maysun and Jennifer. They only came around when they tried to convince Huilen and I to join Joham but each time we refused. Serena was my least favorite sister, frankly because she was extremely loyal to Joham if not as bad as him. I only hoped she didn't catch wind of Jatara, if she had I don't know what Joham would do especially if he found out about Pearl.

"Have you picked up any other scents?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling they may come back. We'd best warn Jatara."

"No. She's just starting to warm up to us if she thinks even for one minute it's unsafe here she'll leave. I don't want that." Huilen smiled at me, and rocked Pearl in her bassinet.

"You're very fond of her aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Nahuel we can't keep secrets from her, I know you want her to trust us but she has a right to know." I knew she was right, but if Jatara had any thoughts of leaving I had to ask her to stay.

"Right to know what?" both of us turned and Jatara was carrying a wooden bucket full of water. "How's Pearl?"

"Sleeping like a log." Huilen picked Pearl up and took the bucket. Jatara settled with Pearl in her arms, and then I saw her grab a blanket from the hut before she removed her left half of her belly shirt; the only clothes she wore were handmade orange cloth pants and what looked like a strapless belly top with a shirt that only went past her chest. I looked away, then I heard Pearl suckling. "Oh she's a hungry one."

"Yes, now is there anything I need to know?" Jatara sat down on a rock.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she gave me a look. "Take that as a no, but yes we do have something to say." I sat in front of her. "Remember when I told you about my sisters?" she nodded. "One of them came by a day ago, but we weren't here."

"She was looking for you?" I nodded.

"She won't come back, it's happened before. If she doesn't see me or Huilen then she leaves and doesn't return for a long time." Jatara looked back down at Pearl.

"Don't be afraid Jatara, Joham doesn't know about you and if he ever does then we can handle him." Huilen assured her and Jatara shook her head.

"I'm not afraid, I've fought vampires before."

"You don't have to worry about Pearl either, she's always in our sight." I saw a small smile on her face. "You can trust us on this."

"No offense Nahuel." She frowned. "But trust isn't something I obtain easily."

"Why's that?" she looked away, and then pulled Pearl off her breast. After she covered herself back up she set Pearl on her shoulder to be burped.

"Let's just say my last encounters with vampires, before those nomads, haven't been good." Pearl burped fast. "Good baby."

"Well you don't have to worry about me dear." Huilen smiled. "Nahuel and I haven't been around full vampires much ourselves. Once we were, but only because we had to help."

"Help?" we hadn't told her the full story, but since she asked might as well bring it out.

"A vampire woman and her mate came to us, said they needed our help because this powerful coven was out to get another for a false crime. They needed witnesses, because their coven had a hybrid child like us and she was discovered too soon. We showed up, Huilen and I gave our stories and then they left."

"Powerful coven…would that have been the Volturi?" my eyes widened a little.

"You know about them?"

"I never met them, but I had heard stories from the other vampires that came after me and that's just before I killed them. They said one coven was in charge of all vampires, and that they would probably want to meet someone like me. One of them taunted me on how the leaders love gifted vampires, and that they could use me as a concubine." She shook a little at the words.

"That's awful."

"Indeed, thankfully I had all the information I needed so I used my…" she stopped, and then stood up slowly.

"Jatara, I don't think you'll have to worry about the Volturi. They met me and Renesmee, it was her coven who needed our help and they don't seem interested in us."

"Good, I wouldn't dream of being part of that coven anyway. Based on what I know all they care about is power and that is not a life I would want." She was smarter than I thought.

"Well you won't have to worry." Huilen stood up and walked over to her. "They don't come around unless there's a crime being made, and they don't have people knocking on their doors every day to get them up and going."

"How are you so sure?" I smirked.

"The Cullens would have seen it, one of their own has a gift to see into the future. So if the Volturi were to come around again they'd tell us."

"Oh, alright then."

"Jatara, do you have a special power?" Huilen walked closer to her and I saw Jatara slowly nod.

"Yes, and I wouldn't call it special because…it's dangerous." I could sense anger building up, but it was small.

"Can you tell us what it is?" she shook a little, but nodded.

"It's something like paralysis, when used on a human they're immobilized and just flop to the ground like a doll, but when used on a vampire they're completely frozen like statues."

"Can you expand it?"

"Yes, I've used in on newborn armies. Once it's in effect it won't lift unless I make it do so, but I haven't had to use it in over five years."

"When did you first realize you had it?" Huilen's voice was full of concern, and I was getting concerned as well.

"When I was four, a vampire came along smelling blood. I'd cut my hand on a rock while fishing and tried to clean it but it attracted him and he was going to eat me. I don't know what happened, I just screamed and then when I looked up he was frozen stiff." Pearl cooed in her arms. "I learned to control it, soon enough I used it on newborns that were out of control. I've killed before, but I'm not proud of it."

"No one should be." I patted her back gently. "We don't' blame you, if it was self-defense."

"It was, any other time I wouldn't use it." She bounced Pearl a little.

"Well don't worry, you're still welcome here. Um…would you mind if I held Pearl for a bit?" she smiled at me.

"Sure." She slowly passed Pearl into my arms, and when Pearl made eye contact with me I saw her smile. She didn't have any teeth yet, but she was still cute. "She likes you."

"Smart baby." Huilen giggled. "Now is anyone thirsty or hungry?"

"Nah." I shook my head, Jatara did the same. "You go hunt, it's been a bit since you last fed." She left quickly with a smile.

"She's nice."

"She's cared for me since my mother died; just like that mountain woman did for you." I saw a tear fall from Jatara's eye. "Sorry."

"No, no it's ok. I miss her, but she was human."

"What was her name?" a small smile crossed her lips.

"Her name was Pearl." So that's where she got the name for her baby.

"You named your daughter after the woman who raised you, I'm sure she'd be proud."

"Yes, I always told her if I had a daughter I would name her Pearl." She laughed, and little Pearl in my arms moved in response.

"She may never know her father, but she'll have you, me and Huilen." Jatara stared at me. "I mean as family and friends."

"I know, I just never imagined anyone else living this far out. I didn't think I'd ever meet someone like me."

"Like I said, you are the second hybrid who isn't related to me. I am the only male."

"Really?" I nodded. "Then I suppose you want me as a mate?" my eyes widened. "I'm kidding, Pearl is my life right now, a mate can wait."

"For someone who grew up in the jungle you're actually quite intelligent." Huilen appeared from the trees, I could smell blood on her but it was faint.

"Like I said before, I learned from the humans I killed. I didn't want to have only knowledge of my homeland, but others so I would know what to expect from the outside. Speaking of which, what else do you know about the Volturi?"

"Not much, only that they treasure power, like you were told before; the woman who came to us explained that they value powerful vampires, those with gifts. They've got many of them, and that's what makes them so dangerous and fearful. Their leaders, three ancient men over 3000 years old, run them over but to only one the guards are truly loyal. He's got the power to read all thoughts with one touch, and when I told my story he seemed to realize ones like us are no threat to them."

"They're afraid someone may try and overthrow them." I nodded.

"No one wishes to, as evil as they are they're the reason we're so secretive. As long as they rule we can't risk our kind getting out of hand." Huilen sat back down.

"The other woman told you this?"

"Yes, Renesmee is her adopted niece and their family is very close."

"What kind of name is Renemsee? It's not bad just…strange." I laughed.

"It's a combination of her grandmother's names, Renee and Esme. I asked the same question."

"And her mother…is alive." I nodded. "Very lucky child."

"So are you and Nahuel, because you both had people there for you as infants. Your mothers lived to give birth to you, I'm sure your mother loved you as much as my sister loved Nahuel."

"Indeed so, but…" Jatara stopped and turned her head just over Huilen's shoulder. "Someone's here." She grabbed Pearl from my arms and ran back inside the hut, I turned and just beyond the brush I could see Alice and her mate Jasper coming our way.

"Alice." Huilen smiled and hugged the two.

"Hello again Huilen, Nahuel." Jasper smiled and we shared a brief embrace.

"It's good to see you both, how are you?" Alice hugged me tightly, like a sister.

"We've been well, you?" her smile faltered, and she looked at Jasper strangely.

"It's been fine, but we're going to need your help again." Jasper spoke. "Something's come up, and we're gathering all the covens together."

"Is it the Volturi again?" he shook his head.

"No, but it'll involve them later." Alice was staring at the hut, and I turned making sure Jatara was still inside. "This could mean another fight, and we need you to come with us." I exchanged looks with Huilen.

"What is it?"

"Werewolves, moon children." Alice whispered that part. "I had a vision recently, and they're about to try and overthrow all of us. We have a while, but we're gathering all we can before anything happens."

"We will help, but we have something to take care of first." Huilen looked back at the hut. "We have a new member, she's like Nahuel but she doesn't trust full vampires."

"Is she your mate?" Alice smiled.

"No, but she's a friend. She's…" I looked back again. "Just a minute." I walked inside and I saw Jatara holding Pearl close in the far corner of the hut. "You don't have to be scared Jatara, Alice means no harm."

"I don't want to leave." I walked closer.

"They need our help, and Huilen and I owe it to them. I don't want to leave you here alone, you'll be safe with us and so will Pearl." She didn't look convinced. "If you stay here Joham could come after you, I don't want to risk that. Jatara you can stay near me the whole time, Pearl won't leave your sight I promise."

"I don't trust them."

"I know, but if this involves other vampires then it will involve us too. I promise I'll watch over you and Pearl, so will Huilen." I touched her arm, and I felt her relax. A few moments in silence passed, and then she finally agreed.

"I'll go, but I won't let anyone near Pearl."

"Fine, grab her carrier and a blanket. If I'm correct it should be about winter up there." Jatara grabbed the handmade basket and cloth for Pearl, strapped her onto her front, and I grabbed the bassinet. Jatara stayed behind me while I walked back outside, and while Alice just smiled Jasper's face was neutral. "Alice, Jasper this is Jatara, and her daughter Pearl."

"Hello." Jatara shrank back, but nodded once not making eye contact with Alice. "Shy, well she'll have to adjust around the others. I'm sure Renesmee will love to see you." Jatara didn't move.

"How is she?"

"Fine, and excited to see you again and I'm certain she'll want to meet Pearl." I heard Jatara growl. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright, she just doesn't know you." Jatara growled again, Huilen gave her a look and she calmed down.

"We'd better get moving, can't keep the others waiting too long." Alice and Jasper turned about to run, and whispered back to Jatara.

"Stay close to me."

"Right." She whispered back, and then we followed.

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**So what do you think of Jatara so far? Her past and motherhood? Will it be easy for her to like the Cullens? Next chapter is where they meet.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Meet the Others

_**Much appreciating the reviews so far, I admit I didn't expect a lot since this is an OC fic. **_

_**Anyway this picks up just before they reach the Cullen home, and it's in Jatara's point first because this is her perspective on meeting many other full vampires. Then it'll flip back and forth between her and Nahuel.**_

_**Just to clear up any confusion though, Jatara is only good with Huilen because she helped her when she needed it, any other vampire she despises.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536, and neither of us own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Some days later, just outside Forks:_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

I don't know how long we'd been traveling, but I hope it ends soon because I need to rest. We'd been traveling for several days now, and each time we stopped I had to feed Pearl and myself before we took off again.

I hadn't said a word to those other two since we left, nor did I want to. Nahuel and Huilen may trust them but as I had said before I don't trust just anyone. As far as I'm concerned I'm the only hybrid to have a child, and since female full vampires can't have children I want to make sure none of them would be near Pearl except Huilen. To my surprise though Pearl was calm the whole way, my little one has my bravery.

"We're almost there, you ready?" the girl, Alice kept trying to make conversation with me. I wasn't in the mood to talk, so I just nodded. "Don't worry, no one's going to bite." If that was a joke it wasn't funny.

"C'mon." I followed behind Nahuel, holding Pearl close as she slept. She snuggled against me, and then I could smell other vampires just across the river. I also smelled wolves, but why would vampires and wolves be together?

"Here we are." We soon came up to a house, a large one. I could see people through the windows, but I wouldn't step up. "Come on in, everyone's been anxious." Alice tried to get me to move, but I wouldn't.

"Jatara." Nahuel gave me a look, and then took my hand leading me up the stairs. I heard others talking, and I smelled a wolf. Soon we came to the second floor of the house, and I saw an entire room of vampires, with red eyes and strange gold eyes.

"Hello again." Nahuel and Huilen stepped closer, but I stayed in the doorway. They embraced several of the golden eyed vampires, and then I saw a little girl come over to me. This was probably Renesmee, she looked the way Nahuel described her, dark brown eyes, bronze curly hair, absolutely cute.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee." She smiled at me.

"Hello." I whispered, and then she noticed the carrier.

"Is that…?" she tried to look in, and so I slowly bent down to her level and let her see Pearl's face. She gasped and smiled again. "A baby." She slowly reached her hand up to my face, but I pulled back.

"It's ok, she won't hurt you." A woman with what looked like dark brownish-red hair and gold eyes came up to me. I backed away again, she looked like I'd just smacked her.

"Forgive her Bella; Jatara hasn't had many good experiences with full vampires." Huilen spoke up.

"Is she your…?" she turned to Nahuel who shook his head.

"We found her being attacked by nomads, she gave birth soon after." Half the women in the room kept staring at me, but I think they were staring at Pearl's carrier.

"You poor thing." A woman with light brown hair tried to come up to me, but a tall man with bronze colored hair stopped her.

"Esme…don't scare her." He said.

"What on earth is she wearing?" a woman with gold hair and eyes whispered to a large man with curly black hair. Several more whispers came, and I started feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I think I should leave." I turned to walk out but someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

"You can sit with me." it was Renesmee.

"No thank you child." I tried to leave again but a man, with the strong scent of wolf, copper skin and cropped black hair stopped me in the doorway.

"I think she's afraid of everyone Ness." He stared at me. "Think being surrounded by multiple vampires isn't good for her just yet."

"Nonsense." Alice came up behind me. "She'll learn to adapt." She touched my shoulder and I flinched away running past the man and out the door. I carefully climbed a tree and sat atop a branch, Pearl was still asleep so that was a relief.

Those people were already terrifying me, maybe Huilen and Nahuel are alright with them but I'm not. They looked at me like I was a freak, and most of the women kept looking at Pearl. I didn't see many men, but it didn't matter.

'I'm not setting foot in that house again, it's too much.'

_Inside, Nahuel's P.O.V.:_

"Nice going Alice." Edward groaned at his sister. After Jatara ran off I glared at her as did Huilen and Bella.

"What did I do?" she was confused, she didn't even realize how terrified Jatara had been to come here.

"You scared her Alice; didn't you hear what Huilen said moments ago?" Bella was stern. "She hasn't had good experiences with vampires; she's not used to that contact."

"I was trying to be friendly." Jasper walked up to her.

"You were too friendly." He kissed her head.

"She didn't have to run out like that." Rosalie glared. "Alice didn't mean anything."

"Maybe, but she's never met any good vampires if you understand." Some of them seemed to.

"Nahuel, is Jatara afraid we'll hurt her baby?" Esme asked me.

"That's exactly what she's afraid of, Pearl's only a quarter vampire so she's more vulnerable with all of you here."

"We'd never hurt a baby, we helped take care of Renesmee." The blonde girl, Rosalie I think came over.

"Yes but she's been alone most of her life. She's a hundred and ten, and every other vampire she's met has tried to kill her but it ends up the other way around." Their eyes widened.

"She's killed multiple vampires before, large groups in fact."

"How?" Edward leaned forward a little more, and I exchanged a look with Huilen who shook her head.

"You'd have to ask her yourself."

"How can we if she won't go near us?" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Rose don't, Jatara's never met us it's only fair we just give her some space. Now Carlisle will be back with the Denalis, and we should be expecting the Amazons to come soon, let's make this place livelier." As they went about their work I noticed Rosalie staring out the window, and I saw Jatara rocking Pearl in a tree.

"Fair warning Rosalie." She looked at me. "Don't try anything around Pearl; Jatara will not hesitate to attack." I handed Huilen the bassinet and walked out the door, and then I noticed Renesmee and Jacob following after me.

"Nahuel, would it be ok if I talked to Jatara?" Renesmee had grown a little since the last time I saw her, but she was still small.

"You could, but I need to speak with her first."

"She doesn't hate me does she?" Jacob picked her up.

"I don't think she hates you Ness, she's just nervous." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm the only other hybrid she's ever met; if she likes me she'll definitely like you." I walked outside and I found the tree Jatara was in. "May I come up?" she looked down and nodded; I climbed up the tree quickly and sat on the branch next to hers. "I see Pearl's awake."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"You know Alice didn't mean to scare you."

"I don't like her." Figured she'd say that.

"She won't hurt you, she's just overfriendly. Speaking of which, Renesmee wants to spend some time with you." She stared at me. "She wants to make friends, but she thinks you don't like her."

"I do."

"Then why not take a walk with me, her, and her friend Jacob? Huilen's going to stay with the Cullens for now." She thought for a minute, then nodded. "Come on then, Pearl can come too."

"Of course she will, wouldn't leave her." She jumped back down with me, just to see Jacob and Renesmee waiting on us.

"How's about a walk on the trail?" Jacob led us the other way. "The others won't arrive for a bit, so you can stick with us. What's your name again?" he was looking at Jatara.

"Jatara." She looked at him that time, and then she breathed in. "You're…"

"I know, I stink to all vampires can't help it." She shook her head.

"No it doesn't bother me, I grew up around jungle creatures. Are you a werewolf?" Jacob shook his head.

"Werewolves change on the full moon, Jake changes whenever he wants. He's my wolf-boy." Renesmee hugged his leg, and I had to laugh. "Um…how old is Pearl?"

"A month." Jatara bounced Pearl who was staring at the new surroundings.

"Before we go on though, you should know that Renesmee has a gift she wanted to show you when you left." Renesmee stepped in front of Jatara. "Just let her touch your face."

"I…" I touched her arm, and then Jatara slowly moved to Renesmee's level. Renesmee's hand touched her cheek, and then Jatara's eyes widened in awe. "Oh…"

"That's how she usually communicates, but she talks more now."

"See, I wouldn't hurt you." She looked at Pearl's face, and the little infant broke into a cute smile.

"There's a river up ahead, we can stop there." We continued to walk, and then I saw Renesmee climb onto some rocks. We all sat down watching her play, and then Pearl started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"She laughs at anything these days." Jatara answered him.

"So…everyone knows Nahuel's story from last year, what's yours?"

"Jacob…" Jatara stopped me with a hand up.

"It's fine, my mother died giving birth and I never knew my father. I was raised by a mountain woman who died when I was three, and I've been on my own since."

"Until you met him." He pointed at me. "What about the baby's father?" she frowned.

"He's…he's dead." Jacob's eyes widened slightly. "Just after it happened."

"It, you mean…?" she nodded. "Wow."

"Alcohol killed him, he drank himself to death. I just…" she made a sign, and Jacob seemed to understand. "And her name is Pearl, just after the woman who raised me." Jacob smiled, then let out a small laugh.

"Y'know you're very open to me, when you shy away from the others." Jatara smirked.

"I'm an animal lover, and technically you're part wolf so I think I can like you." He stared at her.

"You don't eat animals? You kill humans?" she nodded. "Well then I think you should know that the Cullens drink animal blood, that's why their eyes are gold not red."

"They kill animals?"

"Only to feed, they don't torture them though so the death is quick." Jatara glared. "Sorry but figured you should know."

"I only kill humans who torture animals, any other time I feed on human food. Mainly fruit and wild vegetation." Jacob laughed.

"Now that's a vegetarian, very funny. Look um…Jatara right? I can tell you now none of the Cullens will hurt you unless you hurt them, that and I should warn you that Rosalie the blonde one loves babies so she could try and ask to babysit."

"She won't." a simple blurt. "I don't care who she is she's not going near my daughter." Pearl waved her arms around, just giggling. "And she made fun of my clothes."

"Well she is a fashionista, or she acts like one." I had to laugh. "I mean she likes to dress up, it's a girl thing around here and almost everywhere."

"Jatara!" Renesmee ran over to us. "Um…is it ok if…can I…can I hold Pearl? For a minute?" she looked nervous, but Jatara was to my shock, smiling at her.

"Sure you can, but you'd best sit with Jacob behind you." This shocked me, she was letting Nessie hold her baby yet she already said she wouldn't let anyone touch Pearl but me or Huilen.

"Jatara?" she looked at me.

"She's like us, and Jacob is a wolf, these two I can learn to like." She picked Pearl up out of her carrier, made sure the blanket was around her nicely, and then gently put her in Renesmee's arms. Pearl smiled at Nessie, then giggled again.

"She likes me." we all laughed and then Renesmee yelped as Pearl grabbed her hair. "Ow!"

"Here." Jacob pulled her hair back. "Babies love to grab. She's bigger than a month old." He looked at us.

"Well she is a quarter vampire, so she grows a little fast but it's likely she won't grow as fast as me, Jatara, or Renesmee." Pearl was playing with Nessie's fingers, almost looked like she tried to bite but I could see Pearl had no teeth yet.

"Jatara, we're glad you came." Renesmee whispered. "Now I'm not the only female hybrid here." Jatara smiled.

"Glad you like it little one."

"Aren't you cold though?" Renesmee was pointing to our clothes. I wore only a loincloth around my waist and boots, and of course Jatara has on a pale belly shirt and top and orange pants.

"Oh no, our body temperatures are higher than an average human. Being cold is nothing to us." I answered her.

"Are there more like you Jacob?"

"Sure are Jatara, I have about four others in my pack but they're away right now. Oh hey Bells." Bella was coming over to us and when I expected Jatara to take Pearl from Renesmee I was surprised to see her just stand in front.

"Hey everyone, Carlisle just arrived and wants you back at the house." Renesmee gave Pearl back to Jatara, and then ran to hug her mother.

"Any others coming?" Jacob stood up.

"We're still expecting the Irish and Alistair, maybe even the Romanians but so far everyone else is here." I stood up. "You're welcome to come too miss." She was looking at Jatara.

"I'll stay by you." I held Jatara's free hand.

"Ok." We followed Bella back inside the house, and I remembered many of the faces. Huilen let Jatara sit down on the couch, and Pearl just looked around at everyone.

"Who's baby is that?" a woman with curly reddish blonde hair looked at Jatara.

"Mine." Jatara glared at her.

"And who are you?"

"This is Jatara, she's a friend." I stood next to her. "And that's Pearl."

"Is she like you and Renesmee?" I nodded. "Alright then." She walked back to her coven members.

"Ignore her." I whispered.

"No problem." She almost growled.

"Alright, before I explain anything we'll have to wait until the others show up. Once that's done I'll give you all the full explanation to why you're here." Carlisle came out. "But I would also like to welcome into our home Jatara and Pearl, the newest members in the vampire world." Jatara just nodded.

"Welcome Jatara." The woman I remembered as Carmen smiled at her.

"Yes welcome." Her mate said the same.

"Thanks." She held Pearl to her, and I think it was because of the Amazons, them being human eaters.

"Hello again Nahuel, you look well."

"Thank you Zafrina." She said the same to Huilen who thanked her also.

"Your daughter is adorable." Senna spoke.

"Thanks." She held Pearl again.

"Ok you don't have to act scared; no one's going to hurt your baby." Rosalie was stern, and Jatara just glared.

"Watch it Rose." Emmett whispered to her.

"And I'm sorry if I scared you Jatara, I didn't mean to." Alice smiled but Jatara just looked away.

"Here why don't you let me take your daughter, you look exhausted." Esme walked closer and Jatara shrunk back hissing angrily at her.

"Jatara, easy." Huilen touched her arm.

"Keep away from her." Jatara growled.

"Stop that, Esme's just trying to be nice." I understood her concern, but this was enough.

"It's fine Nahuel, it's fine." Esme walked back to Carlisle.

"What is your problem?" the curly haired blonde came up.

"Tanya no, leave her alone." A woman with straight blonde hair pulled her sister back.

"Jatara, maybe you should go upstairs with Renesmee and Jake." Bella walked over.

"No, no I'll stay. I'm fine." She shifted in her seat.

"Are you sure?" Edward.

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

"I don't think so, she needs to get an attitude adjustment." Rosalie snarled. "That kind of behavior shouldn't be shown around babies."

"Neither should yours." Jatara spoke calmly. "Keep insulting me and you'll exactly how bad my behavior can get."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact; you leave me alone I'll leave you alone." Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arm before she could storm over.

"Leave it Rose, don't want any chaos here." Jatara calmed down and then Pearl started to wiggle around. I saw Jatara smile and then Renesmee came over making cute faces to make her laugh.

"Aw isn't that cute?" Bella and Edward both smiled.

"Very, Jatara are you hungry?" Carlisle asked her.

"A little, I eat food but no meat." Esme smiled.

"I'll make you a fruit salad, will that do?" Jatara nodded. "And does Pearl need anything?"

"N-no she's already ate." Esme nodded and left the room.

"Told you." Jatara rolled her eyes. She was warming up slowly; I just hoped the others would learn soon.

_**Hope you liked it, took a whole day to get this done.**_

_**Next chapter is more on the reason Alice brought Nahuel and Jatara around, with more drama between Jatara and Rosalie, and a little surprise at the end.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Talks & Threats

_**Phew, I've been beating around so much lately it's as if I'm not around sometimes. **_

_**Now this chapter skips to two days after arriving in Forks, with Jatara spending more time away from the other vampires with Pearl and Nahuel. Drama ahead, so hold onto your hats!**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later:_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

I wasn't sure how long we had been in this strange area, but frankly time means little to me or it used to. I had kept my distance from the other vampires, I was with Pearl and the only time I set her down was if she had to nap or kept her close to me when we slept at night. It was cold here, but my body could take the temperature and Pearl was bundled up at night and cuddled into me.

My daughter is strong, and despite her being only part vampire she wasn't much different from me.

"Jatara!" I was out by the river with Pearl when I heard someone call me. I turned around to see it was Renesmee's mother, Bella. "Everyone's gathering at the house, Carlisle's going to make an announcement." I only nodded, and then she left. I would go inside, Nahuel and Huilen were out for the moment, but I would keep my distance still.

"Come on Pearl, let's go see what they want." I made sure her clothes were on nicely, some of Renesmee's old baby clothes were given to me by Jacob and I was thankful for it. Pearl's body may be warmer than an average human but I didn't want to risk her getting sick.

"Jatara!" Renesmee met me at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello Renesmee." I walked up with her, and then I noticed in the window how many other vampires had shown up. I noticed two men wearing black, pale with red eyes, one with dark hair and the other with pale white hair possibly younger looking; they must be the Romanians, and then I saw four others, tanned skin and red eyes with black hair, likely the Egyptians.

'Strange.' I could see more, but disregarded any more thoughts as I entered the house. Pearl looked around like the curious little one she was, but she stayed snuggled close to me.

"Jatara, sit down." Esme pulled me up a chair which I took, but not before I caught the glare from the blonde vampire, Rosalie I think her name was. She'd been giving me looks ever since I came, I could guess why.

"Where are Nahuel and Huilen?"

"Right here." Nahuel walked in and stood next to my chair. "What's this about?"

"Now that everyone has arrived it's high time we explained why we called you here. Before we start though let's just clarify that this time the Volturi isn't involved, at least not yet." Carlisle took a moment to look over everyone. "Alice has been having visions again, and this one could lead us into a war."

"A war with the Volturi? A newborn army?" the white-haired man spoke up.

"No, werewolves." Everyone's eyes widened, but then the Romanians started laughing.

"Werewolves, don't be ridiculous Carlisle. Those animals haven't a chance against our superior kind."

"They do if some of them are able to control their blood thirst under the full moon." Alice chirped. "I had a vision, a man is leading them but he's probably smarter than any of the others. He's got a huge grudge against vampires and my other vision showed us fighting them, but I couldn't see the outcome."

"Was it night in your vision?" Eleazar asked and she nodded. "They can only change on the full moon, other than that they're almost human."

"Almost?" Jacob.

"They're a bit stronger, but not like you and your wolves Jacob. They aren't as strong nor fast as us, but when the full moon causes their change they're a perfect match."

"But they're mindless when they change aren't they?" the blonde girl with straight hair looked around.

"They might've evolved a bit, the ones I saw aren't mindless period. They're rough and smart, and they're going to come after all vampires." Alice leaned into Jasper.

"How many could you see?" Edward.

"Not too many, but it wasn't full moon and I can't exactly tell when they'll be here just yet so maybe..."

"Maybe we'll need to wait, but werewolves have gotten smarter over the years and I'm correct it's possible they'll go after the Volturi first. After all Caius is the one they hate most of all, since he almost died before he killed their leader."

"I knew there was a reason he's so paranoid." Edward chuckled. "He's afraid he'll end up the same way if he fought with another coven almost as strong as the Volturi." Everyone laughed at that, though I failed to see the humor.

"Hmm…" I hummed lowly, and then I felt my shirt being tugged. Pearl was trying to get to my breast, she was hungry again. "Excuse me." I got up from my seat.

"Something wrong?" Alice looked at me.

"No, I just need to feed Pearl."

"Didn't she eat two hours ago?"

"Yes but she's hungry again, she tugs my shirt when she wants to eat."

"Are you sure she's not just tired?" Rosalie stepped forward. "She could just be playing." I was about to speak when Pearl suddenly bit me.

"Ow!" I moved her away. "Biting my breast usually says otherwise, now if you'll excuse me…"

"Why not let her try blood or formula?"

"She won't drink it ow!" Pearl bit me again. "Seriously I need to go." I practically ran into another room before I took Pearl's blanket and covered my chest before removing part of my shirt. She latched onto my nipple and started feeding.

"She was hungry." Nahuel came in as I sat on a chair. "Pearl has quite an appetite."

"Yes she does, I might try blood with her one day but if she's mostly human then she might get sick from it."

"Possibly, but you'll have to try eventually."

"I will, when she's older." We sat in silence for several minutes, and then Pearl was finished. I fixed my shirt and rewrapped her before I stood, only to be stopped by Nahuel.

"Jatara we need to talk, about your distancing." I stared at him. "You can't ignore everyone, they're only trying to help."

"Nahuel we discussed this." I distanced myself for a reason.

"None of them will harm you or Pearl, Esme and Bella wish to help but you keep refusing them."

"I don't need their help."

"Maybe not, but you can't smother Pearl like this. She's going to eventually want friends, will you deprive her of that?"

"No, but as of now she's still a baby, and with this many vampires around…"

"You know you can take them on." I stopped, he was right I could stop them if they tried anything. I had to admit Esme and Bella were nice, but I was not completely comfortable around them yet.

"I don't intend to, none of them have done anything yet." I started to burp Pearl, and she burped quickly.

"Why not let me and Huilen watch Pearl? You need to rest you've been with her nonstop." Perhaps I did, and I could trust him.

"Don't let anyone else other than Renesmee or Huilen take her." Pearl reached for Nahuel, and I passed her over. She settled in his arms, Pearl really loved Nahuel as young as she was. Whenever he was around she would be calm, and when he held her she never cried or fussed. The bond she was developing with him was a good one, but it made me wonder sometimes if she would love him as a friend or something else.

"She'll be fine, I promise." He always kept a promise, in the small amount of time I knew Nahuel I felt like I could trust him with anything. The feeling I had around him was warm and comforting, and even as it pleased me it scared me. I never knew this feeling, not even when Old Pearl was alive.

"Jatara." I looked around to see Bella and Edward standing in the doorway where Nahuel just went. "Walk with me for a bit?" Bella came over.

"Um…"

"It'll just be me and you, ok?" she was Renesmee's mother, perhaps I could go with her.

"Sure." She led me outside, to the trail just near the house. We walked slow like humans, and the first few minutes were quiet.

"You know you're very pretty Jatara." A compliment came from her.

"Thank you, so are you." She was beautiful, probably becoming a vampire enhancing her human beauty.

"I'm really glad you came, Renesmee hasn't met any others like herself other than Nahuel."

"I'm…I'm glad I was able to meet her as well. She's very smart."

"Yes, she's been able to comprehend almost anything since she was a baby. I remember when I was pregnant, Edward could hear her thoughts and could see she loved us both."

"He can read minds?" she nodded.

"And I'm a mental shield, any mind attacks can be stopped by my shield. Do you want to see?" I shook my head. "Nahuel said you have a power, but…he didn't say what."

"I prefer not to talk about it please." She nodded at me. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it's your choice if you don't want to. So how do you like being here?" I wasn't sure how to answer, but I could try.

"It's not bad, I like your home."

"Esme designed it herself, she has a talent for décor. Do you like being around Jake and Renesmee?" I nodded. "Renesmee can't stop talking about you or Pearl, she really likes being with you."

"As I do with her, she's a sweet child and lucky that she has you and your family." we stopped under a large tree.

"Jatara I'm sorry you never got to know your parents, Nahuel told us what happened." I knew that much. "You've survived on your own for years, but your father never tried to find you?"

"No, probably because he didn't know." Regardless I still hated the man.

"Have you ever tried to look him up?"

"How could I, I knew nothing about him. Whenever Old Pearl would ask about him, my mother would cry and stay quiet." Bella looked at me shocked. "I don't know what he did, but I want nothing to do with him."

"I see, I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for, you're still alive after you had Renesmee?" she looked at me odd. "Then again you're probably the only mother to survive a hybrid birth, because your mate was with you."

"Yes, it was close but I made it. I'm sorry that your mother didn't make it, as I am for Nahuel's. I see the way you look at me, because I'm alive."

"It's not angry, just…envious. Renesmee and Nahuel, maybe even his sisters, are all lucky they had someone with them for so long. Old Pearl was weak when she took care of me, but she left because she was old and sick."

"Jatara don't say that, I'm sure she loved you."

"Either that or she took care of me because she pitied my mother; right after her village threw her out."

"What do you mean?" I think I said too much, I hadn't even told Nahuel about this why was I telling her?

"I…forget it I've said enough." I got up and ran back to the house, I wanted to check on Pearl. As I stepped inside though, I overheard someone talking.

"I don't get that girl, she acts like we're poisonous to her." I recognized the voice as Rosalie's.

"Well technically we are, we're venomous." That was the Tanya girl. "Think she'd be a little nicer, after all Carlisle welcomed her here but she doesn't seem thankful."

"Have you seen the way she dresses? That's inappropriate for a mother."

"Well she did grow up in the wild; maybe she doesn't have much experience as a mother. Not that she should be one do you see how she holds that baby? She's afraid if she lets her down something will happen." That stung a little.

"She's also strange, the way she stares at everyone and avoids them? Not to mention the baby's father isn't around, she's just odd."

"Maybe, but that baby is too."

"I'd like to hold the baby, or at least watch her but she's not going to let that happen."

"Oh come on Rose you act as if you want that kid for yourself, I see the way you look at her."

"Well I love kids, but so what? I was fine with Renesmee and she loves me."

"Yes and I'm sure if you told Jatara a few things about being a mother maybe she'll let you watch that kid." Ok this bitch was asking for it, both of them were. "Don't count on it though; she only lets Renesmee and Jake near the baby."

"Well maybe if I show her…"

"You will not." I stood in the doorway, and this time I let my power out. Both of their faces froze in shock along with the rest of their bodies. I walked towards them, and leaned into Rosalie's ear. "You will not go near my daughter and you will not try and tell me how to be a mother when I've survived the real world. Unlike you I know how to survive without fancy items and technology, as does Nahuel and Huilen. If I see you go anywhere near Pearl you will regret the day you ever met me." I turned to Tanya and leaned into her ear.

'How simple-minded are you?' I thought before I whispered to her ear.

"Call me odd if you want, but do not insult my baby. I've killed armies bigger than all the vampires in this house and believe me I have experience in protecting those I care for. I've seen vampires like you and Rosalie, spoiled, vain, selfish, jealous little tramps who talk trash because someone has what they've always wanted. Well too bad, you will not judge me based on my home or appearance especially not the way I'm raising Pearl. You two either back off, or you'll see exactly how dangerous I can be." I moved away and just as I walked out the door I saw Rosalie's mate coming in.

"Hey have you seen…?" he stopped when he saw the two frozen women. "Rose?"

"She's fine." I whispered and moved my hand back to them. "Do me a favor and keep that bitch on a leash." I took off the spell and Rosalie snarled angrily at me.

"Why you…!" she and Tanya lunged but I froze them again.

"Watch her." I told the man and left to find Pearl after unfreezing them again. I went upstairs and saw Renesmee, Jacob, Nahuel, and Huilen all playing with Pearl on the floor. I went to join them but someone's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"I need to see you, right now." I turned around to stare into the golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen.

_**Didn't feel like leaving it here but I wanted to save more for the next chapter. Like my little cliffy? I know I hate them too but they help sometimes.**_

_**Next chapter picks up and Jatara has a little chat between Carlisle, Bella, and Edward, maybe even Eleazar. Also more on Jatara's family background, and I'll admit there will be another cliffy.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Tears

_**I'm very happy you liked the last part, where Jatara stood up and told Rosalie and Tanya off. There will be more of that to come I promise you. **_

_**Now this picks up from the last chapter, with a little heat on the way.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

"Why do you need to see me?"

"I think you know why Jatara, don't make this difficult." I looked at Nahuel, who got up and handed Pearl to Huilen.

"Watch her." He said and we followed Carlisle into another room down the hall, where I saw the rest of his coven and Tanya with her own, glaring at me. "What's this about?"

"Jatara attacked Tanya and I." Rosalie glared.

"I had reason to." I glared back. "You were making fun of my clothes, and you were judging my parenting. You acted as if you wanted to take my child."

"Rosalie wasn't saying that, she was just saying to me that she wanted to at least watch the baby. She's just blowing it out of proportion." Tanya smirked.

"Keep talking and you'll get worse than before." I snarled.

"Jatara easy…" Nahuel touched my shoulder. "Carlisle Jatara didn't mean any harm, she's just very protective of Pearl like any mother would be."

"And how would she know how to be a mother? From what we know she didn't have one growing up." She threw that back in my face, and I admit it stung a good bit.

"So what? That doesn't mean I can't be a good mother to Pearl."

"You keep holding her, you don't let anyone else help."

"I allow Jacob and Renesmee to help, as do Nahuel and Huilen. Forgive me if I find it hard to trust women like you who love taking children."

"How dare you!" she tried to lunge but her mate held her back.

"Rose stop it, you need to leave Jatara alone that's her baby." He said. "She didn't hurt you."

"She could have." Tanya snarled.

"But I didn't, so get over yourself." I crossed my arms.

"That's enough, now we can't have any arguments between anyone right now. Rosalie you leave Jatara alone, and Jatara please refrain from using your power on any of us." Esme tried to reason.

"No promises, just as long as that one…" I pointed at Rosalie. "Stays away from Pearl, or she will pay the price." I turned to leave, but someone stopped me.

"You're such a bastard bitch." That time I turned around, and the one that spoke was Tanya. "You had no father, no mother, and no family. You're obviously angry about something, and for all we know you could endanger your own daughter with your hate. You really should let Huilen keep Pearl, she could be better than you after all she raised Nahuel." That burned me, this woman was asking for a death wish. "You shouldn't be a mother, since you did kill her father."

"Tanya stop it!" the woman with straight blonde hair shouted. "Leave her alone, you don't know her."

"She killed Pearl's father, I'm only thinking about what could be better for the baby." I snarled, but I held my ground.

"He drank himself to death, I did not kill him. You will not judge me again, or so help me you will end up just like every other vampire I've come across." I looked at Carlisle. "If this is how your family treats hybrids, then I want no part in any of this. I'm taking my daughter, and we're leaving."

"Jatara!" Nahuel called me after I ran out of the room. I went to the room from before and took Pearl from Huilen. Ignoring her questions I ran out of the house, and headed straight for the river; but as I got there I stopped and sank to my knees, then I started to cry and I hadn't cried in a long time. The tears were hot going down my face, and I felt something touch my cheek.

"Gah…" I looked down, it was Pearl. Her tiny hand stroked against my cheek as if in comfort, I held her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Oh Pearl, why do they do this to us?" I held her close gently, these people wanted my child, and they thought me a bad mother when they knew nothing of me. They won't get her; no one will take her away from me.

Never.

_Back at the Cullen House:_

_Nahuel's P.O.V.:_

"Jatara!" I called after her, but Jatara left and I heard her go into the other room. I heard Huilen call after her, but she'd already raced out of the house. Jacob, Huilen, and Renesmee looked our way and came into the room.

"What the hell did you do?" Jacob growled at Rosalie and Tanya.

"Nothing, she overreacted." That made something snap, and the next thing I knew my hands were around Tanya's neck.

"You self-absorbed whore! You had no right to talk to Jatara like that, how dare you!" I threw her into the wall, and her sister helped her up. The other two stood in defense, but I wasn't backing down.

"I expected better from you Rosalie, Tanya. Just because you can't have children doesn't give you the right to belittle Jatara." Jacob stood next to me.

"You're taking her side Jacob? Typical." Rosalie folded her arms, but to my shock and everyone else's Bella walked up and slapped both her and Tanya hard across the face.

"That was awful of you both, how can you say that to Jatara when you know nothing about her? Do you not know the hell she's been through? Do you know how much she's suffered?" Edward glared at Rosalie and Tanya, and Renesmee huffed at them.

"Suffered…?" the other blonde looked at me. "Nahuel?"

"Jatara has no family except Pearl, Huilen and I helped her when she needed us. Unlike Renesmee, my sisters, and I Jatara has no relatives. Ever since she was three she's had to make it on her own, but she's very tight-lipped about her past."

"It's true." Bella looked at her coven. "When I tried talking to Jatara she was holding back, she mentioned her mother's village throwing her out but after that she stopped."

"Probably because she considers herself a monster." Huilen spoke up. "Jatara has had much grief in her life, but Pearl is her redemption and you…" she looked at the two angry blonde women. "Have no right to judge her just because she grew up and away from society."

"We were only…" Bella and another brunette from Tanya's coven slapped them again.

"No excuses from either of you, you will apologize to Jatara and leave her alone." The other brunette was stern, I think her name is Carmen.

"Carmen…?"

"She's right Rosalie, you will apologize and keep clear of Jatara." Emmett her mate and 'mother' Esme both nodded with Bella. "You know what she can do, but what kind of power is that?" he looked at me.

"Paralysis, a vampire can freeze while a human flops down like a doll. Jatara can make it spread and hold it as long as she wants, it's what makes her so dangerous."

"You're lucky she didn't harm you." Edward went beside Bella. "I wouldn't have blamed her."

"Me either." Renesmee piped in. "She's my friend, you're so cruel to her."

"Well look at that even Nessie's disappointed in you." Jacob smirked.

"Renesmee we didn't mean to upset her…"

"Yes you did Aunt Rose, you're jealous of her."

"No we aren't…"

"Yes you are, don't lie Rose." Emmett looked at me. "I'm sorry; she had no right to say those things."

"We're all sorry." The dark-haired man next to Carmen stepped up. "Jatara didn't deserve that."

"Eleazar!"

"No Tanya, you and Rosalie were out of line. Now you will apologize to Jatara, and you'd better do it soon we can't have any hardships right now." Carmen spoke up leaning into her mate.

"I need to find Jatara…"

"Let me go with you, I might be able to calm her down." Bella and Edward stepped close.

"No, I need to do this myself. If any of you go near her she will attack, Jatara is very dangerous when she's angry." They all nodded and I ran out, I followed Jatara's scent and I found her at the river. She was crying, and Pearl was in her arms. "Jatara?"

"Nahuel…please just leave me alone." She sobbed.

"Jatara I just want to help you, will you let me?" when she looked up at me my heart broke in two, the look in her eyes was one that could make even the devil himself weep. "Jatara, don't cry anymore."

"I hate this place, I hate those women." She had tears flowing down her face, and I slowly approached her before bending to her level.

"They're only jealous that you have a child and they cannot, that and you are far more beautiful than they are." She stared at me. "Don't let them get to you, Bella already scolded them as did their other family members and me. You are not at fault here."

"They won't believe it; this is why I didn't want to come. They always judge me, no matter what I do, everyone judges me." she cried more.

"Jatara…" without thinking I immediately but gently pulled her into my arms. Her crying stopped, and Pearl just snuggled into the hold.

"Nahuel what're you…?"

"I hate seeing you upset, you are too strong and beautiful to be upset like this. Those women have nothing on you." She pulled away to stare at me more. "Jatara, ever since I first saw you…I…well I was in a way…smitten with you."

"Nahuel…" she stopped me before I could say more. "You like me? Is that it?"

"Yes, yes I like you. I like, no I think I love you. In the short amount of time we've known each other I feel as if you and I are bound. I know you've been hurt in the past, but I want you and no one else."

"Nahuel stop." She stood up. "You…you like me, but I can't be sure if you love me."

"Jatara…"

"Nahuel, I cannot rush into anything. But what I can do is give you a chance."

"A chance, you're giving me a chance to prove myself?" she nodded.

"Humans call it dating, but we grew up in the jungle so I suppose just spending time together would suffice." She smiled and wiped her face with her free hand.

"Jatara." Both of us turned to see Bella with Rosalie, Tanya, and Edward. "They have something to say." Edward shoved the two blondes forward. "Girls?"

"We're…" Rosalie was grinding her teeth.

"We're sorry for making fun of you and judging you. We had no right." Tanya spoke but she sounded as if she were spitting out poison.

"I suppose that will do, but from now on keep away from me and Pearl." Jatara sneered.

"Fair enough, go on." The two women left fast, and then Edward stepped forward.

"Sorry about that again, I'll make sure they leave you alone. Oh and if you two want alone time, don't hesitate to let Jacob, Renesmee and Huilen watch Pearl." He winked at me.

"Yeah, we understand your reasons Jatara and we won't pry." Bella held her hand out and to my surprise Jatara took it without hesitation and shook it.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I used my power but it was the only way to get them to listen without interrupting me." she had a weird twinkle in her eyes, but I disregarded it.

"You're welcome, now how's about we head back to the house. Renesmee's worried…" Jatara gave a small smile.

"Sure, Nahuel?" she passed Pearl to me, and we followed them back. Renesmee ran up to us, and hugged Jatara who picked her up and hugged her back.

"You ok?" Renesmee touched Jatara's cheek, and Jatara nodded after a few seconds.

"I'm fine Nessie, I'm fine."

"You had us worried there Jay, uh sorry but Jatara sounds a bit odd. Mind if I call you Jay?" Jatara laughed, and then I laughed.

"Sure, Jay's fine." I hadn't seen Jatara smile like that since she held Pearl for the first time. It looked good on her, and now I had a chance to prove myself.

"Bah…" Pearl spoke up.

"I think Pearl wants Nahuel to play." Edward smiled. "She's imagining Renesmee playing."

"Imagining?" I stared at the baby in my arms. "Well you are part vampire, perhaps you inherited your mother's intelligence." Her little face broke into a smile and giggled.

"That's my girl." Jatara kissed her head.

"Uh guys, you'd better get in here." Emmett called from the front door.

"Why what's wrong?" Bella looked between me and Jatara.

"Alice just had a vision, everyone needs to hear this." We headed inside, and in the main room everyone was gathered with Carlisle and Esme in the middle of it. Everyone seemed anxious to find out the news, but from the look on Alice's face it was serious.

'What's this about?' I knew Edward could hear me, he just shook his head.

"Sorry for the rush back, but Alice has just had a vision and I'm afraid that soon enough we may have more guests."

"Could this be some unwanted guests Carlisle?" the white-haired man in black spoke up.

"Is it the wolves?" Eleazar moved up a little.

"Let her talk, go on Alice." That was Garrett, the other blonde's mate.

"Thanks, now for the vision I had it was quite a shock. I never thought this would happen especially not this soon…"

"Spit it out already." Amun the Egyptian growled, only to receive glare from everyone in the room.

"The Volturi…"

"Are they coming?" Tanya nearly shouted.

"Tanya…" Carmen made her back down. "Sorry Alice, please continue." Alice nodded.

"The Volturi, has fallen."

_**Sorry about the cliffy but the next chapter shall be worth it.**_

_**Shows more on the scene in the next one, might not be up for a while so please be patient with me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Bonding

_**Sorry about the wait, even if I'm on spring break I still have little time to write more than one chapter at a time.**_

_**Now this picks up from the last chapter, explaining more on the Volturi's situation. Also more between Jatara and Nahuel, but just to be clear Jatara won't reveal the rest of her mother's story until later. **_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

"The Volturi…has fallen." Those were the words that reached my ears, but my mind had trouble comprehending them.

"Fallen? They are going to fall or have they already?" that came from the dark-haired Romanian, Stefan I think his name was.

"They have, the whole castle is gone. I saw fire; the entire castle was in flames." Carlisle stepped closer to her.

"Did you see any survivors?" Alice nodded.

"Only a few, I saw the leaders and the only guards I saw were Felix, Demetri, and Alec. Everyone else I don't know." She sighed. "It was the wolves."

"I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe." Garrett spoke up. "How is it one huge coven of powerful vampires is taken down by animals? No offense Jacob…"

"None taken, I guess. But I agree, that's a huge coven and they're full of powers. How could they go down like that?"

"I'm not sure, but those flames were big and the city well…as far as I could tell there was nothing left."

"Of the city or the palace?"

"The palace, but Volterra is still oblivious to the whole incident. To them it was a vandalized fire, so no doubt what's left of the Volturi covered their tracks."

"So just three guards and the leaders are left?" the Irish male came forward. "Damn…"

"Oh this is too good." The white-haired Romanian smirked.

"This isn't funny Vladimir; if those werewolves took down the Volturi then we're all in trouble. Alice is right these wolves are too smart, they took down the main coven they considered a threat." Esme looked at her husband. "What'll we do now? If there's only six members left where will they go?"

"Surely not here, not after what happened last year." Rosalie sneered.

"They don't want to." Alice stepped forward. "I saw Aro's choice; he spoke as if he wants them to find a new home. Somewhere to hide, he looked like I'd never seen him before. Heartbroken, sorrowful, angry, he was a mess."

"Of course he would be, he just lost everything." Stefan smirked that time.

"Ok you need to stop, we all know about your beef with the Volturi but you need to shut up." Emmett growled, and then turned to Carlisle. "So what happens now?"

"I'm not sure…"

"We could offer them refuge here, this is the one place the wolves don't know of yet." Esme sighed.

"No way, not after what…"

"Rose stop." Edward stepped forward. "The Volturi yes, wanted to kill us but based on a mistake made by Irina. Caius was the one who wanted a fight, Aro tried to keep things from getting out of hand the minute he knew Renesmee was not immortal. He listened to our witnesses, and he listened to Huilen and Nahuel. I agree that we can offer them refuge, but only until this is done."

"Edward you're not serious…" Tanya stepped in. "After what they did to Irina…"

"Caius did that." Bella spoke sharply. "From what I saw Aro had no intention of killing Irina, he knew she was mistaken not lying. He only said she did to satisfy Caius, but of course that almost didn't work."

"Of course not, and if they come here they could attack."

"Tanya they just lost their entire home, they won't attack." Eleazar looked at Carlisle. "I stand by Esme and Edward; they at least deserve a safe place to stay for now."

"So do I." Carmen agreed with him.

"Us too." Kate and Garrett.

"This is a mistake, we can't let them stay." Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Rosalie Aro has lost everything, what more does he have to lose by sticking with us? Besides Caius knows more about werewolves, perhaps his knowledge could be useful." Carlisle's voice was stern.

"So what do we do? Wait for them to come here?" Kate, the one with straight blonde hair spoke up.

"No, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I will go and meet them somewhere. Aro will listen to me, he has before." Some scoffed at that. "Does anyone else oppose the Volturi staying with us?" only a few hands shot up, they were the Romanians, Tanya, Rosalie, and one of the nomads. "All who agree to assist?" everyone else's hands went up, even Jacob and Renesmee's. I held mine down; I wasn't sure what to think.

"Jatara?" Bella looked at me.

"I'm not sure, I've never met the Volturi but…if they're entire coven has been decimated and they have nothing left…then yes I agree."

"They could endanger your daughter." Tanya brought that up.

"Not unless they have a death wish." I stared hard at her. "You should understand that."

"Jatara…" Nahuel gave me a warning tone.

"Sorry." Pearl made a sound, and then I felt a bite to my breast. "Ow! Dear God excuse me." I quickly moved from the room and to another. I pulled out a blanket and covered Pearl before she started feeding. She was so hungry, she may be a baby but she feeds more than most children. Nearly two months after her birth and she's almost as big as a three month old.

"She was hungry." Nahuel walked in and sat in front of me.

"She's growing too, she's bigger than before." Pearl suckled loudly, I suppose that's her response.

"Are you really alright with the Volturi coming here?" I shrugged.

"I can't say I am or not, I've never met them. I do agree though, they wouldn't stand a chance against me." he laughed.

"You're probably right, and Jatara if you don't mind I'd like to take you down to the creek later."

"You would? Have you been talking to…?" he stopped me.

"Edward gave me the idea, he kind of advised me on dating." I had to laugh, from what Bella told me Edward was no expert on dating, Emmett had that field. "I would like to see you alone if it's alright?"

"Nahuel…I don't want to leave Pearl."

"You won't, just let Renesmee watch her with Jacob. They adore her." He was right about that, I even think Bella and Esme would be ok going near Pearl. I was just worried on Rosalie, she really wanted to hold Pearl that's how obsessed she was.

"I guess that would be ok, but maybe…maybe I could let Bella look after her. Or Esme, they're mothers themselves." He nodded in agreement.

"I think they would like that, and with the Volturi here I'm very certain things might be tighter. However, I think Carlisle's right and Esme, the Volturi were a brutal bunch, now they're not."

"Think they'll try something?" he gave me an odd look.

"Like you said, not unless they have a death wish." I laughed.

"Oh alright Nahuel, I'll walk by the creek with you. When?"

"Um maybe when you're done feeding Pearl?" I thought for a minute, and then nodded.

"Ok, as soon as she's done and burped." As soon as I was done speaking Pearl released my nipple and looked up at me. A few seconds later she burped, and I stared at her. "Don't tell me you were in on this too?" she smiled at me, then gave her baby laugh.

"Looks like she wants you to go with me." Nahuel walked over to us and patted Pearl's tiny head.

"Gah!" she laughed at him.

"Alright, where's everyone else gone to?"

"Probably still in the other room, come on." We walked back to the next room, and I noticed that most of the others were gone except the Cullens, Tanya and her coven, and the Egyptians. Huilen must've gone off with Jacob and Renesmee, who were also missing.

"Hey, sorry about that Pearl was hungry." I walked over to Esme standing next to Bella. "Would you mind watching Pearl for a bit?" her eyes widened slightly at me.

"Sure, love to. Is there anything I need to know?" I shook my head.

"She's been burped, had a nap, she just needs someone to play with." I carefully passed Pearl over to her, and she held her up just right. "It won't be long, plus she seems to like you." Pearl smiled at Esme.

"Don't worry, Bella will help too." Bella nodded at me.

"Well you two have fun, don't stay out too late." Carlisle winked at us.

"We won't." Nahuel led me outside, and we ran up to the river. It was actually peaceful, despite the bitter cold. There wasn't any snow here, it was just windy and cold probably the middle of winter. Living in the jungle it's always warm and humid, but cold doesn't bother me since both my and Nahuel's temperatures are higher than an average human's.

"This is nice, this scenery." I pointed at the rock formation across the river, and the trees. "It's almost like back home."

"It is, but home is more jungle-like with wild animals. Not to mention out of fashion from around here." He meant our clothes; he had on boots and a loincloth, me with my orange pants and belly shirt.

"So what? We're not part of human society so why should we dress like it?" he laughed.

"You have a point; the Amazons Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina are all out of touch with the modern world. It means little to them."

"Indeed so, but y'know I kind of like the styles; problem is I don't have the proper currency nor do I wish to work among humans so…" I shrugged. "I'm a nature girl."

"And I'm a nature boy we're both natural survivors. We know how to survive in the harsh wonders, all because we grew up in a different world."

"With different people, it's amazing." I frowned after I spoke, as good as it was to admit I liked society but loved my home in the jungle more, there were some memories I wanted to forget.

"Jatara, I know you hate what happened to your mother and believe me I know how you feel." I looked at him.

"Do you?" he nodded.

"After Huilen told me what happened to my mother, I blamed myself. True I couldn't help what I was doing, but I still hated myself. I hated my father for abandoning her, and when he spoke poorly of her I was angered more. My older sister Serena was no different; she is the one who's most loyal to him just because he took her after she was born."

"What about her mother?"

"Dead, all of my sisters' mothers are dead. Bella is the only mother to ever survive a birth like ours, only because she had Edward with her and those who loved her."

"Yes, but she was in love with her mate. My mother and yours weren't mates to anyone, and as a result they die from our births."

"Jatara, what I'm trying to say is that you can't hate yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You couldn't help how fast you grew; you didn't mean to hurt your mother just as I didn't mean to hurt mine. Yes Huilen blamed me at first too, but after Joham showed up she knew it wasn't my fault her sister died, it was his for seducing her and abandoning her."

"You should've killed him." He smirked.

"Believe me I would've, but my sisters love him. Serena was the first; she's the one who always sides with him. Maysun and Jennifer, they love me but not as much as him. Serena raised them both, but when she came for me Huilen scared her off."

"I'm sure she did, didn't you tell me your mother begged Huilen to care for you before she died?"

"She did, and Huilen has done so. She loves me, and I'm sure she's starting to love you."

"What about your sisters?" he shook his head.

"She doesn't like them much, but Jennifer won her over easily. Maysun's a bit odd, but Serena well none of us like her that much."

"I don't think I will either, look Nahuel I like you opening up to me but I can't…I know you want to trust me and you like me but there are some things I'm just not ready to talk about." I turned to look back at the trees.

"Is it because of what happened to your mother? And the elder Pearl?" I nodded. "Jatara, do you blame yourself completely for your mother's pain?"

"Not fully, I mostly blame the man who helped make me. He used her and left, only to have her life taken from her." I suddenly felt warm arms encircle around me, and I felt Nahuel's chin rest on my shoulder.

"Don't hate yourself, don't hate anyone. I hated myself before, but after I saw what Renesmee had and the family that loves her I realized that even though my life was different my mother should've had the same chance they did. Joham took it from her, and so did your father…"

"Don't call him that, as far as I'm concerned I never had a father." I touched his arm. "Sorry, it's a touchy subject for me." he hummed into my neck.

"Jatara, I know you've been hurt and I understand your pain, but please…don't push me away. Let me in, let Huilen in, let Bella, Esme, Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullens in. We want to be here for you, and what you just did earlier, letting Esme watch Pearl was a big step."

"She was a mother, or is, and so is Bella. I trust them enough to watch Pearl."

"Which is good, you're coming around."

"I will not befriend Rosalie, she doesn't deserve it. Bella is a good woman, Edward is her mate, Renesmee and Jacob are alright, and Carlisle is a good man. Emmett and Esme are fine as well, but I refuse to let Rosalie intimidate me." I growled, damn that bitch got under my skin.

"Well don't worry about her."

"Nahuel I'm fine with the other Cullens, I even like the other members of Tanya's coven. Not sure about the rest though, but I do like Huilen and you." He smiled, and as soon as I knew his lips were on mine. They were warm, and then he pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Sorry." I shook my head after a few seconds.

"No, no it's fine." It was short, but I kind of liked it. "Just…let's not go there for now ok?" he nodded.

"I don't want to force you, I want to prove my feelings but I won't rush anything. Ok?" I nodded and he pulled away releasing his hold. "I know you don't want to talk about your mother, but I want to hear it when you're ready."

"I don't know if I'll ever be." He patted my shoulder.

"You will, but it's up to you." This boy was probably the nicest man I'd ever met, I'd had problems with men before but Nahuel, he was like an American gentleman. Almost like the one's I'd read about in books I stole from poachers.

"Maybe I will, but we…" I stopped, when I looked over Nahuel's shoulder I picked up two unfamiliar scents. "Nahuel…" I pointed to the direction it came from, and then out of nowhere Jasper appeared.

"Nahuel, you have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Jasper nodded and motioned for us to follow him. As soon as we got back to the Cullen home I saw Carlisle and Edward talking to two young girls, who looked around sixteen or seventeen. When they turned to look at him they stared, and then the smaller one looked at me smiling.

"Nahuel!" they rushed up to him and shared a group hug; now I know who they are.

Nahuel's sisters had come around.

_**Sorry about the wait, life's been crazy.**_

_**Hope you liked it though, and I'm taking off Renesmee's name in the pairing cuz I haven't mentioned anything between the two so far. I'm just going to keep it NahuelxOC as originally planned.**_

_**Next chapter picks up from here, and the Volturi won't arrive until the chapter after the next. And I know it seems kind of rushed with Jatara and the others, but I'll try and slow it on the relationship she's building with Nahuel.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Sisters

_**Very glad you liked how I ended the last chapter, believe me it was hard to get through. **_

_**Now this chapter brings out more with Jatara and Nahuel, along with his sisters and their reason for showing up. Another bit between her and Rosalie too, cuz I still like the drama.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

As the two young girls hugged Nahuel and laughed I noticed how all three of them looked almost nothing alike. Nahuel had tanned skin with a rectangle face, black hair and dark brown eyes, the smallest one I assumed was Jennifer had long blonde hair with natural highlights, a pointed face, green eyes, and peach skin, while the other I assumed was Maysun had shoulder-length black hair, rosy-pale skin, and hazel brown eyes with an oval-shaped face.

"Oh we've been looking everywhere for you!" Jennifer squeezed his neck.

"Yes it took us forever to find you." Maysun had a strange accent, I couldn't quite identify it. "Who's this?" she looked at me.

"Oh girls forgive me." Nahuel turned to me. "This is Jatara, she's like us and she's a friend of mine."

"Is she your girlfriend? Or just a friend?" Jennifer was definitely American, probably the only one of the three.

"In between, nice to meet you both." I shook their hands. "Jatara, from South America."

"Maysun, from Algeria."

"Jennifer, from Ohio. Which part of South America are you from?"

"Ecuador, or that's my birthplace at least. After I reached maturity I traveled, didn't really belong anywhere." I hadn't told anyone about that, but they asked and I think I can learn to like these two.

"Your hair is very pretty, what is that chestnut red?" Jennifer asked and I nodded. "Sorry I have an eye for detail."

"It's ok, Nahuel's told me all about you two but…where is your other sister Serena?" the two frowned.

"Um…that's kind of why we came here, but maybe we should explain first." Carlisle came over to meet us.

"We can talk inside if you want."

"Oh sure." Maysun asked.

"This way please." They stepped in, Nahuel and I followed inside, but when I stepped inside the door I heard something that made me tense. I heard Pearl crying, and I heard someone humming. I followed the sound and I found Huilen and Renesmee trying to console my baby girl.

"Is everything alright?" when I stepped closer Pearl saw and reached for me. "Hey sweetheart."

"She just wanted her mommy." Renesmee smiled that adorable smile. "I saw Nahuel's sisters, they're pretty."

"They are, just like us." I took Pearl from Huilen's arms and she settled down in my arms. "They're in the living room, they want to speak to us." Huilen frowned. "Nahuel's with them, and it's just the two younger ones."

"Well, alright." Huilen stood up. "Just so you know, after you and Nahuel left Esme and Bella had to go out for a bit. Rosalie tried to watch Pearl but I got her."

"Thanks Huilen." Rosalie tried to watch Pearl when I told her to stay away, I would deal with her later. We all walked into the living room, where only a few of us were here including Jacob and his two friends from his pack.

"Alright, girls go on." Carlisle let them begin, and they stepped forward.

"Well, for starters we were wondering what happened to our brother and Huilen so we searched around. Some time ago we were in an argument with our father and older sister, and we were tired of their experimenting ways. Jen and I agreed we didn't want any part of Joham's science anymore, so we left but not before Serena tried to make us think otherwise."

"It's true, Maysun and I wanted a new life. We were tired of his ways, and Serena never once tried to be a good sister so we left. When we tried to find Nahuel he was gone, so we tracked him here but not before we caught wind of the werewolves wanting a war."

"You came to find me, to be safe?" Nahuel stepped closer.

"We want to join you big bro, we want to travel with you and Huilen and Jatara…speaking of which is that your baby?" Jennifer pointed at Pearl.

"No, her father was human but he's gone. Yes she's my biological daughter." Maysun came closer, and Pearl smiled at her.

"Aww she's adorable, may I hold her?" I looked down at Pearl, who looked at me as if saying yes.

"Alright, but sit down." Maysun sat with Jennifer next to her, and I carefully handed Pearl to them. Pearl giggled as they cooed at her, she liked the attention and I had to laugh when I saw her grab Jennifer's hair and pulled.

"Ow!"

"Sorry she likes to grab." Jennifer got her hair free, and Pearl just kept giggling. "Now, did you cover your tracks when you left your home?" they nodded.

"Serena won't come, and if she does she won't come unless our father comes with her."

"Which may never happen." Nahuel jumped in. "Serena is entirely devoted to Joham; she never goes against his wishes."

"Then we'll likely have him here sometime." Alice chipped in. "He could come looking for you and them. With the wolves out though, might be a while before we hear from him."

"Good, we don't need a man like him here. No offense girls."

"None taken Jatara, Joham is twisted and we want to help in the battle against the wolves." Jennifer let Pearl hold her finger, and shook it making my baby giggle even more. "Aww."

"Alright girls don't spoil her." I laughed.

"Well we're glad to have you two with us, we could use the extra help." Esme came over. "And it's nice to finally meet Nahuel's sisters."

"Nice to meet the famous Cullen clan too, Joham was fascinated by you but he still drinks from humans. We eat human food and animal blood, it actually tastes better."

"I don't like human food too much." Renesmee came over. "I'm Renesmee Cullen, nice to meet you."

"You too, my goodness you are a gorgeous little girl." Maysun kissed Ness's cheek.

"Thank you." Renesmee smiled at them. "I'm like you."

"We know, we can tell." Jennifer looked up at Jacob and scrunched her nose. "Not to be rude or anything but why do you smell like wet dog?"

"He's a wolf." Renesmee answered. "Not a werewolf but he can change into a giant wolf."

"Oh so he's a shapeshifter?"

"Yes Jen I think she just clarified that." Maysun chuckled.

"Well we're glad you came, it's great to meet you." Bella smiled. "I'm Bella, Renesmee's mother."

"Her mother? You gave birth and survived?" Bella nodded. "The first one."

"And only at the moment." Bella stated and looked at me. "Guess you guys have some company for now."

"No problem, now…Rosalie." I turned to the girl. "Mind explaining to me why Huilen caught you trying to get Pearl when I told you to stay away from her?" I walked closer.

"She was alone, I just wanted to…"

"Huilen was going to get her, you thought you could take her place is that it?" Rosalie looked scared, she should be. "This is my final warning Rosalie Hale, if you go anywhere near Pearl without MY permission then you will regret it understand?" she didn't answer, so I got closer and in her face. "Understand?" I growled.

"Y-Yes…"

"Good."

"Jatara easy now."

"Relax Bella I wasn't going to hurt her this time, but I suggest someone keep an eye on her." I turned away, back to Maysun, Nahuel, and Jennifer.

"I think we should go outside, for a bit."

"Good idea." Maysun stood up carefully with Jennifer, handed Pearl to me, and we left the house with Nahuel and Huilen. We stopped in the woods just in the backyard, and sat on some rocks.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Huilen." Jennifer smiled.

"You too young one, but please don't call me Miss just Huilen."

"I know but formalities are in order." That surprised me.

"You have great manners, did Joham teach you?" Jennifer shook her head.

"No, no Maysun did and she learned from Serena." Maysun frowned.

"Serena did raise us for the most part, but like I said she only listens to Joham. After we were born we hardly ever saw him, only when we had to report on Nahuel."

"Report?" I looked at Nahuel.

"When he'd try and use them to convince me to join him, they'd stay a few days or weeks at most, but I never changed my word." He smiled at his sisters. "These two are my favorite."

"I thought I was your favorite." Jennifer looked offended, fake gasp and everything.

"You both are, don't give me that look." Maysun giggled. "I'm glad you decided to come see me, but are you truly willing to give up Joham?"

"Not give up exactly, but we can't stand being around him and Serena anymore. She's been worse than usual and we're tired of hearing the same old tales over and over again." Jennifer sighed.

"Sorry to hear that." Huilen spoke up. "Never liked that one."

"Mainly because she tried to take me from you." Nahuel chuckled. "You scared her off good."

"And you found it entertaining, when I came back inside the hut you were giggling."

"I was not."

"Yes you were, you were like Renesmee you were a smart baby."

"We all were, our development was faster than an average human infant. All of us tried not to hurt our mothers but we couldn't save them." Jennifer looked down. "Would've loved to meet my mother."

"Me too."

"As would I." I bounced Pearl, she was starting to get sleepy. "At least you had Serena though, and Nahuel had Huilen. The woman who took care of me died three years after my birth, and every time she mentioned my father to my mother my mother would cry. I don't know the full story of what went on between them, only that my father abandoned my mother and I was left alone at three."

"I had a feeling you were a little different, you're so much stronger than us." Maysun pointed out. "You raised yourself, you're smart too."

"Thank you."

"What's the baby's name again?" I laughed.

"I don't believe I told you, but it's Pearl. I named her after the woman who took me in."

"She's a beautiful child, how old is she?"

"Little over two months." Jennifer looked at her closely.

"She looks about four months, so she grows a bit faster but not as fast as we did. You said her father was human?" I nodded. "What happened to him?"

"He died of alcohol poisoning, just after we had our time." They stared at me.

"You…you didn't know him?" I shook my head.

"He was a hunter, I was at my peak and he was drunk so…things just picked up from there." I kissed Pearl's head. "Didn't mean for him to die, but Pearl was all that came out of that and she's my light and joy." Jennifer smiled.

"She's lucky to have you. I want children someday but it's all about finding the right man first."

"True that." Maysun agreed. "We've wanted to find our mates for a while now, but damn Joham keeps telling us we aren't ready. We're close to a century old I think we're more than ready."

"Indeed so, well you'll find them soon enough."

"Huilen, how come you never found a mate?" Maysun looked at Huilen who looked away.

"I never met the right man."

"Girls…" Nahuel had a warning tone and they backed off.

"Sorry, but you know brother you and Jatara could make a great couple." Jennifer pointed between us.

"We're only starting Jenny, no rush."

"I know but you're already cute together, and I know Pearl likes you." Nahuel shook his head chuckling.

"As flattering as that is, we're only starting off so like he said no rush. I'm a mother first." They nodded in understanding, and Pearl yawned.

"Hey um…what was with the warning you gave that blonde girl earlier? The one with the Cullens?" I rolled my eyes.

"She's been nothing but trouble since we came here, she insulted my clothes, my lifestyle, and my parenting. I set her straight though, but if she slips up again I won't kill her but I will hurt her."

"She's pure vampire though, how is she scared of you?" I smirked.

"Paralysis is my power, I froze her and another blonde who insulted me and told them a small story of how every other full vampire against me has died in the past. Not something I'm completely proud of, but it got them off my back."

"Oh wow…"

"Double wow…" they stared in awe. "You're the only one of us who has a power."

"Renesmee has one too, she can show you her thoughts if she touches your face. That's how she showed Bella when she was a baby, how much she missed and wanted to see her."

"Looks like we're all beautiful and talented." All of us laughed, I really liked these girls.

Just as I felt better than I had in a long time a small feeling came to my stomach, and I had a feeling we were all in for a small or big shock pretty soon.

_**Hope you liked it, next one is where the Volturi shows up and it will be in Carlisle's point at first, then it will flip to either Nahuel or Jatara. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. One Door Closes

_**Ok, I've lost my muse for one of my fics, but it's probably temporary. Thankfully I'm still focused on the others, so then it's better to keep going on some until the other muse returns.**_

_**This chapter brings in the Volturi, and it's going to get nasty in the next chapter I'll say that now.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Carlisle's P.O.V.:_

"Is everyone ready?" after another day of planning part of the family was ready to leave with me to find the remaining members of the Volturi. I was taking Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Esme with me; Alice had tracked the Volturi towards London, hiding underground. I had already contacted Alistair, he hadn't wanted to come around but when I told him about the Volturi he agreed to keep a lookout for them until we got there.

"We are." Bella and the others were staying behind; Bella could do well enough on her own with Jasper and Eleazar's help and Rosalie. Nahuel could help the others, he and Jatara were getting closer together, and I honestly thought it would work based on their history.

"Let's get going." We were taking a flight to London; if I knew the way Aro worked they'd be hiding deep in the city.

"You sure they're still in London Alice?" Esme followed me into the car.

"Yes, they haven't moved."

"And who all did you see again?" I started the car and we drove off.

"Just Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Alec, and Demetri; no one else." That was odd, what about the wives?

"Did you see the wives?" Edward read my mind, as usual.

"No, didn't see them escaping." That wasn't good, if Aro and Caius lost their mates then they would likely end up like Marcus. "I know what I saw, and I'm pretty sure Aro's desperate."

"Desperate enough to get help from his enemies, when his whole coven of over thirty vampires is gone and only six remain." Edward looked out the window.

"Edward don't say it like that, we're all involved in this. Those wolves are dangerous so we all have to fight, even if it means including the Volturi." Thank you Esme.

"As long as they behave themselves, and Aro keeps his greed underway."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Alice chirped in. "Aro's just lost all he's ever stood for, his whole coven even Jane is gone. Alec's a wreck too from what I could see, and Marcus and Caius, they're different."

"Different how?" Esme turned to look back at her.

"Well Marcus seems almost sympathetic, Caius is mourning or maybe he's just upset that all that power they had is gone."

"Marcus feels for Aro and Caius, they lost their mates just like he did. They know how he feels now."

"Yeah whatever happened to his wife I didn't think he had one?" Emmett asked. No one really knew what happened to Marcus' wife, he and Aro both didn't like talking about it.

"She was killed during a raid with another coven, she was Aro's sister."

"Damn."

"Best not mention it, they don't like discussing it." We continued driving on, then when we reached the airport I let the valet take my car to the garage while we went inside. We had our passports checked, paid for the trip, and got in line on the first flight to England.

'Here we go.' I just hope Aro's ready for us.

_Sometime later:_

The flight wasn't too long, but we made it safely in the UK airport. We didn't bring much with us, just a few bags to keep up an appearance. Alice dropped them off somewhere, and it was nighttime so it would be easier to search for the Volturi.

"Alright Alice, where do you see them?" Alice stared off for a few seconds, and then she blinked twice.

"In an underground area, not too far from here; I think it's under a train station."

"Main train station around here is the Underground, only way to get under is through the stairs."

"Can we get in this time of night?" I nodded.

"Alistair said he'd keep an eye on the Volturi, and if I remember correctly he likes to hang around that train at night. If the Volturi are there he'll have seen them."

"Let's just hope he hasn't contacted them." He wouldn't, Alistair kept clear of danger but he did keep his word.

"Let's go." We walked out of the airport, and ran straight to the station. Alice led us to the door in the back, the one only security guards could enter with a key code.

"It's coded, not sure how…" she blanked out again. "Never mind." While Emmett destroyed the cameras she punched in some numbers and the door unlocked. No one was inside; the guards were probably patrolling the platforms. "This way." We followed her down some stairs; I could hear and smell the water drops. Some pipes ran under here, and it was moist.

'I can smell them.' I picked up a few scents; it had to be the Volturi. We walked down the dark tunnels further and further, until I heard a loud bang and found myself up against the wall. More bangs were heard and I found myself face to face with Marcus.

"Marcus whoa it's me!" he looked ready to attack, but stopped when he stared at me.

"Carlisle…?" he released me. "It's the Cullens, release them." I saw that Alec, Demetri, and Felix all had Emmett, Edward, and Alice in chokeholds until they let go. "What're you doing here?"

"We came looking for you, or what's left of you anyway." Emmett answered him. "Where are Aro and Caius?"

"They are not speaking as of now; you'll have to talk to me." Marcus sounded odd, normal. He usually talked in a hoarse, dull voice but now he spoke in a normal tone I'd never heard from him.

"Alice saw what happened to your coven, we've come to offer you some help." Esme spoke up. "We know about the werewolves, and we've gathered all the other covens. They're preparing for a war, this involves everyone."

"How can we trust you? Our coven has been demolished and we're supposed to believe that…"

"Enough Alec!" Marcus sounded stern, and then turned back to me. "We have nothing else, our home has been destroyed and my brothers have lost their mates. For now I make the decisions, and I say we will go."

"Master Marcus…"

"We have no other leads to go on Alec; we must take all the help we can get. Demetri go find Aro and Caius, we're going back to Forks." Alec glared at me, and Demetri took off towards the back.

"We're sorry for your losses, believe me you being taken down like that is the last thing we would've expected."

"I appreciate your concern, but for now just talk to me. Aro and Caius are not doing well." I nodded in understanding, and then Demetri returned with the other leaders. Aro looked mournful and defeated, Caius looked worse than usual, almost like he could have a nervous breakdown any minute.

"Aro, Caius." They didn't even look up, nor speak.

"We are going with the Cullens; they're offering us shelter and a chance to avenge our fallen." Aro and Caius merely nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

"This way." This was going good so far, but why did I have the feeling something was missing here?

_Back in Forks:_

_Nahuel's P.O.V.:_

Carlisle and a few of the other Cullens had left almost two days ago, and so far everyone was getting along. Rosalie and Tanya kept their distance from Jatara, and everyone else seemed to be fine with each other including the Romanians.

Jatara, Jennifer, Renesmee, and Maysun were getting along better than I thought, even Huilen was surprised. Jatara seemed to connect well with them, and she even let them play with Pearl. I almost felt bad Serena wasn't around to see this, but I knew she'd never leave Joham. Renesmee loved meeting my sisters, and they just adored her in return.

"Nahuel!" speak of the devil I turned around seeing Renesmee coming over with Jacob. "Jacob and I are going hunting, you wanna come?"

"Sure, but only if we bring my sisters."

"No can do man, they already went with Jatara. Huilen's got Pearl, Bella's helping." I shrugged.

"Guess I'm stuck then." He laughed, then tossed me some pants.

"Might wanna wear those, and this." He tossed me a black shirt. "Bella thinks you should dress a bit, at least until this is over."

"Sure." I didn't mind the clothes, it was only temporary. I dressed behind a tree, didn't want little Renesmee seeing me naked. I kept my hair in its braid, which would suffice for now. "Alright."

"Let's go." We raced off into the forest after Jacob shifted. He stopped, and I smelled a lion nearby and I think a bear too. Jacob crouched, but as we slowly approached the lion it spotted us and tried to leap at Renesmee. I pinned it down, it roared, and then I bit into its neck. A few seconds later it was dead, and I was filled.

"That was good."

"Now my turn!" Renesmee turned in another direction with Jacob, and I heard the bear roar before a crunching sound. Renesmee liked human blood, but she drank animal blood every now and again. She drained the whole bear, and while Jacob disposed of the bodies I had to laugh at how cute Renesmee almost looked with blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Wipe your mouth; don't want to scare your mother." She giggled but did so. Jacob came back in his human form, and picked Renesmee up.

"That was fun, better get back and see the others." We ran back to the house, but to my surprise my sisters and Huilen were playing with Pearl, but no Jatara.

"Where's…?" Huilen looked up.

"She's asleep, by the river." Jennifer looked at me.

"She looked tired, so we offered to watch Pearl while she rested." That was odd, Jatara was hardly ever tired.

"By the river you said?" they nodded and I headed in that direction. When I got there I almost gasped at what I saw. Jatara was lying up against a tree, looking peaceful and beautiful as small sun rays shined on her. Her head was cocked to the side, and her hair slightly covered her face; as I approached her quietly I noticed a tear fall from her eye. She started whimpering, she must be having a nightmare.

'Oh no…' I walked closer and gently touched her hand.

"Jatara…Jatara wake up…" I gently shook her and she came to. Her eyes were red, she'd been crying and I noticed up close her face was streaked with tears. "Were you having a nightmare?" she looked away, but shook her head.

"No…no just a dream, a really good dream." She wiped her face.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because I wanted it to be real…so real…" she leaned onto me. "I…I saw my mother…" I rubbed her shoulders.

"I thought you never met her?"

"I didn't, but I remember her face when I was born. When old Pearl held me up, I saw my mother's body and face, completely frozen in a mask of pain."

"Jatara…" she started crying again.

"She died immediately after I was born, but in the dream…she didn't look hurt or in pain. She looked happy, and she was with me…" she wiped her eyes. "She told me she loved me, she missed me, but then…" she started shaking. "She vanished, and all I could see was her face again, that horrible expression…" Jatara started sobbing, but I understood. She wanted her mother alive, to say those things to her.

"Jatara, is being around Bella making you upset?" she shook her head.

"No, no I just…I guess I'm envious of Renesmee. She has her parents with her, both of them, and they love her unconditionally. You, me, your sisters, we're all the same. Our fathers seduced our mothers and they died having us, and while your father uses you for science my own abandoned my mother and left me."

"Jatara, perhaps your mother did love you. If she didn't then she might not have had the courage to live long enough to have you. My mother did the same for me, you don't have to blame yourself."

"I already do, my mother died because of me."

"No she died because of what that man did to her. You didn't ask for this to happen none of us did."

"I know, but it still hurts." I held her to me and moved the hair from her face. She started to calm down, all she needed was a little comfort.

"Well you don't have to worry, your father's a fool for leaving a treasure like you." She stared at me.

"Treasure?"

"Hey it's a compliment." She chuckled and then stared at my clothes.

"Since when do you wear jeans and shirts?"

"Since Bella asked, these are actually quite comfortable."

"But no shoes?" she pointed at my bare feet.

"No need for them." She wriggled her eyebrows at me, and before I knew it she was on top of my legs and tickling the bottom of my feet. "Hey!" I started laughing and thrashing and she continued to tickle. "Stop stop I surrender!" I hadn't laughed so hard in years, but I couldn't help it.

"No need for shoes eh?"

"You don't wear shoes either." She laughed, I could see the happiness return in her eyes.

"Oh well, come on let's get back to the others." Jatara helped me up and we ran back to the Cullen home. We found the girls with Pearl, and when Pearl saw Jatara she giggled. "Hey sweetie." Pearl was settled in Jennifer's arms.

"She's about ready for a nap don't you think?" Jatara nodded.

"You can put her down if you want, I think she's had enough excitement for now." Jennifer nodded and left with Maysun and Huilen. Jasper came down from the house.

"Ok Carlisle just called, the Volturi are on their way here with them but for right now only Marcus is the one talking. Aro and Caius have lost their wives so they probably won't say much, just gotta keep it together ok?"

"Sure thing Jasper." Jatara nodded with me.

"They're here!" Bella called from the upstairs. "They're coming around the back." I looked at Jatara.

"Are you up for this?" she shrugged.

"No point in going now." The other covens were inside, none of them wanted to see the Volturi and I didn't blame them. I looked around the corner and saw six hooded figures walking behind Carlisle and his group. Bella ran out of the house to kiss Edward and Renesmee followed joining them in a hug, Rosalie came out and kissed Emmett, then Alice and Jasper shared a brief embrace. The Volturi, or what was left of them were all in mourning I could tell, but then the tallest one in front stared at Jatara with wide red eyes.

"Carlisle…" he spoke, I think this was Marcus. "Who is this girl?" he pointed at Jatara.

"That's Jatara, she's a hybrid like Nahuel and Renesmee, and also Nahuel's sisters have come to help as well."

"Only two of them." Alice pointed that out.

"You…" Marcus walked a bit closer to Jatara. "You're…"

"What do you want?" Jatara backed up a little, and then I saw Edward's eyes widen in shock.

"Edward? What is it?" Bella stared between him and Marcus. The other Cullens seemed confused as to what was happening as was I.

"Jatara…"

"What Edward?" she looked at him.

"Marcus…" the blonde vampire next to Marcus stepped forward. "What's going on?" he glared at me and Jatara.

"This girl…" he was looking at her like he'd seen a ghost, but when I looked closely at his face and then back to Jatara, realization hit me and I went back to Edward.

"Jatara, this man here…" he pointed at Marcus.

"What about him?" she stayed behind me, and then Edward sighed.

"He's your father."

_**Sorry about the cliffy, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.**_

_**Next chapter is going to get nasty, and Jatara ends up spilling more secrets than she wants to. Again sorry for the cliffhanger.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. What Have I Done?

_**Ok sorry about the cliffhanger again, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**_

_**Picks up where it left off, and Jatara's temper really shows and this is without her power. It's going to be in Jatara's point first, then it'll flip to Marcus's. **_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

"What…what did you just say?" I stared at Edward, not believing the words that just left his lips.

"He's your father Jatara; I can read his thoughts so I can see his power."

"His power?" I slowly walked forward, but didn't go past Nahuel. "What power?" Edward looked between me and the man; he was the tallest among the three leaders.

"He has the ability to see relationships, so he is able to see the connection between you and him. He sees you are his daughter, he can even see connections between armies. That's how it is…" I looked back at the man, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

This man was my father? He was the reason my mother died? This man, one of the leaders of the Volturi, was my father?

"You…you? Oh my god it's YOU?" I shrieked, and then I lunged at him. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" all the while I was hitting him, and I ended up pushing and kicking the other two away who tried to get me away from him.

"JATARA!" I felt some arms grab me and started yanking me back, but I wasn't ready to stop.

"LET GO OF ME!" I didn't see who it was that pulled me away, but I could feel it was more than one person.

"NO! JASPER!" I saw a blur of blonde hair come in front of the three, and it was Jasper. I started feeling calmer, but no, my anger didn't want to fade. I was tensing up, I was seething, and I even felt hot tears running down my face.

"You monster…it should've been you, it should've been you." All the while I was shaking my head. "It should've been you, not her, not her." The person holding me starting pulling me away, and I just kept my head up not bothering to hide anything. "I HOPE YOU DIE YOU APATHETIC BASTARD!" that was the last thing I said before they pulled me away to the other side of the house.

"Jatara, calm down ok? Just calm down…" I recognized the first voice as Bella.

"Jatara you really shouldn't have done that." That was Nahuel; I didn't know what else to do so I just fell to my knees and broke down sobbing. I covered my mouth and nose with my hands, my sobbing was very loud, and I hadn't cried like this in years.

"Shh, it's ok." Bella pulled me into her arms, started stroking my back. "Nahuel, I think you'd better get Huilen."

"No, let her stay with Pearl. I'll get my sisters, they'll help." I heard him leave, and Bella still held me.

"Jatara it's alright, you'll be alright."

"I won't…I won't be alright with him here…" I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "He can't be my father…he can't…I never had one…"

"You never met him, if Marcus is your father and Edward can see his power then he has to be." I started crying again, I hadn't felt this much grief or pain for so long it was hitting me hard.

"Jatara!" Jennifer and Maysun came over to us. Bella let go of me, and they sat beside me. "We saw what happened, are you alright?"

"No, no." I shook my head.

"Jatara, when you hit Marcus you said it should've been him, not her. Were you…were you talking about your mother?" I looked up at her.

"Yes." I suppose now I can't hide it anymore, I knew the others were listening in so I might as well tell the story.

"You need to tell us the full story Jatara, it'll make you feel better if you do." Jennifer touched my hand.

"You…you're right I do…" Maysun sat on my other side.

"Go on, take it slowly, but don't leave anything out." She rubbed my back in soothing comfort, and it started to work. I felt myself calm down, I took a few deep breaths to keep myself steady, and then I looked out towards the trees.

"My mother…when the villagers realized she'd been impregnated by a vampire, she was exiled. They shunned her, called her a harlot, accused her of giving into sin, and forced her out of the village. From what I know the men even beat her, and the women all threw rocks and God knows what else at her so much she ended up with many bruises and scrapes."

"Oh…" Maysun gasped, and I took another deep breath to continue.

"She wandered in the jungle for days, hungry, thirsty, only when she came to a river for water did an old mountain woman named Pearl take her in. She knew about the pregnancy, and she said she would help." I took another breath. "She gave her raw meat to eat, even blood sometimes, and while she was pregnant and weakening she hardly spoke."

"She was distraught, but did she ever say anything about the man who impregnated her." I shook my head.

"She didn't much, and even when she tried she would break down and cry. Old Pearl told me that, they were together three times, and after he left she tried to look for him but found nothing."

"He seduced her." Jennifer spat out and I nodded.

"She fell in love with him, but her foolish love made her have me, and I don't know if she loved me or not but all I remember is that mask of pain on her face after I got a good look at her for the first time." The image of my mother's face came into my head, eyes wide in pain and terror, mouth agape, and blood everywhere.

"Oh Jatara…" I felt arms go around me in comfort.

"Jatara, I don't mean to sound insensitive or anything…but I don't think Marcus knew you even existed." I looked up at Bella. "When he came with the Volturi to investigate if Renesmee was an immortal child none of them knew that hybrids existed. It was thanks to our witnesses and Alice and Nahuel that they figured Renesmee wasn't a threat to anyone." I looked away, and glared out into space.

"Regardless, he's the man who ruined my mother's life. He planted his seed in her, and she ended up dying after giving birth to me. I don't want him near me or Pearl and I…oh my god Pearl!" I shot up from my spot and ran back inside the house. I pushed my way past several others until I found Huilen and Pearl in a separate room with Jacob and Renesmee.

"Jatara what…?" I went over and pulled my baby girl away from Huilen, gently so I didn't scare her. I held her close, and then I heard someone come in behind me. "Nahuel?"

"The Volturi are here." I heard Nahuel speak.

"We heard the whole thing, everyone did." I looked over at Jacob. "Your voice was pretty loud Jay."

"Oh…" I looked down at Pearl, and then I realized if that man knew about my connection to him then he could see the one with Pearl too.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Renesmee came over to me.

"No, no I just need to get out for a bit. I'm sorry but I can't be here right now."

"Jatara…"

"Don't follow me Nahuel." I grabbed Pearl's blanket and a bottle Huilen had sitting on the table next to the couch. I walked out of the room and made my way for the front door.

"Running again?" I stopped when I heard Tanya. "You know running away isn't the answer…" I turned to her sharply.

"You leave me alone." I walked out the front door and I saw the Volturi still in their spot talking to Edward and Carlisle, unfortunately I didn't go unnoticed.

"Jatara…" the tall man tried to come over to me.

"Stay away from me!" I felt the tears coming back, and I ran back towards the direction of the river.

_Marcus's P.O.V.:_

"Jatara…" I tried to approach her carefully, but she flinched away and I noticed the bundle in her arms.

"Stay away from me!" I tried to stop her but she ran off towards the woods. Someone stopped me from following her.

"Marcus don't, let her go." It was Carlisle, I didn't resist as he pulled me away.

"Brother, are you absolutely certain that girl is your daughter?" Aro had come out of his mournful daze when 'Jatara' attacked me. I was surprised when she was strong enough to push them away, not to mention the last of our guards were too afraid to approach her. I let him touch my hand, and after a few seconds he pulled away. "Oh my…"

"That girl is his daughter?" Caius came over to us. "She's a hybrid…"

"Yes she is." I looked up to see Bella coming down to us. "Her mother was human and her father, you Marcus, is a vampire." I froze, and then I started to think back.

"How old is she?"

"A hundred and ten, at least that's what she said." Edward answered, and then I remembered a woman from around that time. A woman in Ecuador, the dark hair, the tan skin, those green eyes, yes now I remember.

"Dear God…" I rubbed my forehead. "She is mine."

"Don't go claiming her when you don't even know her." That voice was different, and when I turned around I saw the hybrid boy we'd met last year, Nahuel was his name I think.

"You dare speak to us like that!" Caius growled.

"Don't start." Carlisle whispered between them. "Marcus, if Jatara really is your daughter then it's going to be extremely hard for you to get near her. In her mind you're the reason for her mother's death, she won't speak to you." I looked at him.

"What was that she was holding? That bundle?" Aro stepped forward.

"That was Pearl, her daughter." Bella spoke rather sharply. "Congratulations Marcus you have a daughter and a granddaughter." She folded her arms over her chest.

"They aren't his." The boy spoke up again. "Jatara constantly proclaims that she never had a father and she intends to keep it that way. If he wants to talk to her then perhaps he should understand why she hates him so much." I approached him.

"What do you know about her?" he glared at me.

"I don't think it matters what I tell you, Jatara refuses to see you."

"Nahuel please, just give him a brief explanation." Edward pitched in that time, but the boy tightened his lips. "Marcus, Jatara's mother died in childbirth likes Nahuel's, and she was raised by a mountain woman until she was three. Up until a few months ago she's been alone, when she was attacked by nomad vampires and Nahuel and Huilen rescued her. She gave birth to Pearl, and she's been with them since."

"The baby's father?" Aro asked.

"Human, but he died the night after they got together, too much alcohol." I closed my eyes, my daughter had been alone for so long and all the while she blamed me for her mother's death. I have a granddaughter, my own blood and she won't let me see her.

"Brother if she is yours then she must be dealt with." I turned sharply to Caius.

"And what exactly do you propose brother?" I approached him slowly, and I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Do you suggest I just grab and force her to listen to me, because I'm certain that's what you would want me to do? Am I right?" he stayed quiet. "Next time you open your mouth think before you speak." I growled at him.

"Marcus please…" Aro got between us. "Look, that girl…Jatara, is angry right now. I would wait until she calms down then perhaps you can talk."

"She won't talk to any of you." Nahuel snapped. "She's been through hell, she blamed herself many times for her mother dying like that and now she blames the man who's partially responsible for her existence. That baby is her only family; to her you don't exist and never wanted her…"

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS ALIVE!" I yelled, and I hadn't yelled in centuries. "If I had known about Jatara I would've gone back for her, I wouldn't abandon my own child."

"Yes but you didn't in the least suspect that you might have made a human miserable for what you did? What'd you do, seduce the woman and then walk out after the third time?" my eyes widened.

"How do you…?"

"Jatara was told by the mountain woman her mother's tale, you seduced her, slept with her three times, and then she fell in love with you just after you vanished. Her village kicked her out, she was homeless, and every time the woman mentioned you she would cry. Jatara knows everything, and believe me if you try and convince her otherwise then you'd better be prepared to battle against years of anger and built up rage. From what I'm seeing you're not much different from my own father…"

"Joham, yes we have tried to locate him but he's evaded us so far." Aro spoke up.

"Oh really? And I thought the Volturi were invincible." Aro winced at those words; he was more upset about losing his entire coven and wife than anything else.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." I heard the familiar voice of Vladimir and Stefan, the Romanians. "Quite pleasing wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed so." They smirked at us.

"You two, not now." Edward growled at them.

"Relax Edward we won't argue or fight them, we just want to relish in their misery for a moment."

"Well a moment's long enough, go inside now." Bella growled and they smirked but did as she said. "Better keep an eye on those two." She walked back inside the house.

"Marcus, I'm sorry all of this is happening so fast but I do agree with Nahuel." Carlisle came over to me. "Jatara has a lot of emotions piled up, and she has a very powerful gift."

"A gift?"

"It's something she calls 'Mind Paralysis', when it comes out a vampire can freeze like a statue, and a human would drop like a bag of potatoes. She can extend it over an entire army, and every other vampire she's met has always ended up dead."

"The reason she hasn't hurt anyone here is because she sticks close to Nahuel and Huilen."

"Thank you Edward." Carlisle whispered.

"If you really want to know Jatara or better yet if you really want to know Pearl, then you'd best keep your distance until she comes to you." Nahuel left in the direction Jatara had gone, and then I saw his aunt Huilen run after him.

"Better do as he says Marcus, this may be your only chance to know your daughter." My brothers and I followed Carlisle and Edward back into the house, but I kept looking in the direction that my daughter had gone.

'What have I done to you?'

_**Now I really hope this was good for you guys, I wanted to play this out carefully.**_

_**Next chapter Jatara will be talking to the others, but she will keep her distance from the Volturi. Also more on the werewolves and the upcoming war. **_

_**I'll say it now though, the werewolves won't be the only problem in this fic.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Monstrosity

_**Ok guys, this isn't going to a very long chapter and I apologize for it. This is going to be more on Jatara rethinking her stay with the vampires, but she won't leave or run off. **_

_**Marcus will show as well how deeply hurt he is that his own daughter despises him so much.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

A couple of days have passed since the remaining members of the Volturi had arrived, and I had kept myself distance from them ever since. Maysun and Jennifer stayed inside, and from my views through the windows I could see them getting cozy with a couple of the guards. The leaders remained inside with the others, but the one called Marcus kept giving me looks and I avoided his gaze.

'I don't care if he is my father, he will never know me.' I had Pearl with me now, and I kept her close away from him. Bella and Huilen tried to convince me to at least let them watch Pearl but I knew the minute I let her out of my sight he would want to see her.

Pearl hadn't changed much in the past weeks, my guess her growth had slowed slightly since she was mostly human. Her hair was the same color as mine, and her eyes were like mine as well, but I could see a slight resemblance to her father. She had a happy personality, and she hardly cried at all; she was my little treasure.

"Jatara." I was sitting on a log just a few feet away from the house when I spotted Rosalie coming my way.

"If you insult me I swear I'll…" she held up her hands.

"I just want to apologize, I mean give a real apology." I stared at her.

"Ok then, go on." I stood up and she remained in that one spot.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I said those things about you. I was wrong, and I've been watching you with your daughter and I can see that you are a good mother. I'm absolutely certain you're a good mother and a far better survivor than most of us here. I also know that I had no right to judge you based on your homeland, and once again I'm deeply sorry."

"I…I suppose I can forgive you. I understand why you wanted to look after Pearl because you can't have babies yourself, so I can't be too mad at you." I could see she was being truthful, I guess Bella or Huilen got to her.

"Ehh…" I heard Pearl coo, she was smiling at Rosalie; and then I thought perhaps I'm in need of a break after all.

"You know what, since you apologized for real this time I'll let you watch Pearl for a few hours; but keep her away from those men." Rosalie looked shocked at me, which surprised me as well. "You didn't expect me to do this?"

"Well no, I was actually going to leave you alone." I smiled, and passed Pearl carefully into her arms.

"She probably needs to take a nap, I fed her twenty minutes ago." I had bite marks on my boobs from Pearl, she was such a greedy eater.

"Ok, thank you Jatara." I nodded and watched as she walked back inside the house with my baby. I think I can trust her with Pearl long enough until I regained control of my feelings. I had a right to be angry but even I had to admit I went a bit far.

"I see you finally let Rosalie take Pearl." Huilen came down to meet with me.

"Well she apologized for real this time so I decided to let her watch Pearl, and I felt kind of sorry for her."

"And Tanya?" I frowned.

"She's still a tramp." I turned away.

"Jatara, I know you're angry with your father but…"

"Don't call him that." I growled. "He's not my father, just the man who ruined my mother's life."

"Sorry, but I understand your anger. I felt the same way about Joham when he seduced my sister and she died giving birth to Nahuel. Your situation however is slightly different; I honestly don't think he knew you existed. The Volturi up until a year ago didn't know of hybrids, so you can't fully blame him and you didn't know him."

"Maybe not, but as far as I can tell I'm the bane of his existence. He will not cloud my daughter's head with lies and blood."

"Do you really think he would do that?" I glared at her.

"It's all the Volturi care about."

"All they did care about, but Jatara they've been cut down to only six members. The leaders have lost everything, but you are all that Marcus has. I think you should at least hear him out."

"Why should I?" she stepped a little closer to me.

"This may be your only chance for closure, if not for your sake, but for your mother's. This is exactly how Nahuel was when Joham came around, but when he finally stood up to him I could see my sweet sister inside. Talk to him; try to understand why he did what he did. You don't have to like him, but at least you can come to an understanding." Her words dug in deep, but what good could this bring me?

"I don't know if I could Huilen, I'm a monstrosity created by him." She touched my shoulder.

"You are not a monster; neither is Jennifer, Maysun, Nahuel, or Renesmee. You are a blessing, all hybrids are; all you have to do is see it for yourself." She hugged me, and then disappeared into the house. I had admit she did have a point, but what could that man want to say to me?

'It doesn't matter what anyone says, I'm a monstrosity because my father is one.' I turned and ran back towards the river.

_Inside the Cullen House:_

_Marcus' P.O.V.:_

I had been watching Jatara carefully for the past two days, and every time she caught me watching she would run off again. I still heard those words, the ones she yelled at me full of hatred, and I still ached from when she attacked me which was strange but beside the point.

"She actually let you take her?" I overheard the Denali girl, Tanya in the next room.

"Yeah, I apologized to her and she looked like she needed a break so she's let me take her for a few hours."

"Finally let go of that anger eh?" I quietly stepped closer to listen.

"I don't think so, she's not mad at me anymore. She's more angry at Marcus, girl's got a lot of anger built up." I managed to peek into the other room and I saw the baby, my granddaughter in the blonde Rosalie's arms.

"Rose…" Tanya caught me and Rosalie turned around.

"Oh…I think you'd better leave." She hid the baby's face with the blanket. "Jatara won't like it if you're near Pearl." I stared at her.

"Pearl?"

"That's her name, the baby's." Tanya spoke up. "C'mon Rose let's find Renesmee." I didn't bother to follow them, but of course I did want to see my granddaughter.

"Marcus." I heard Edward Cullen call me. "Carlisle wants to see you." I followed him up to Carlisle's study, and already there were my brothers.

"Thanks Edward, go get Bella she'll want to hear this." He disappeared, and soon enough the two came back.

"What's this about?" Caius growled, he was worse than usual with Athenodora gone. He misses her greatly, and I understand his pain.

"This concerns Jatara." Aro spoke up. "Marcus, she is your daughter but as we've all witnessed she's not going to come around easily." His voice was hoarse, low, still mourning Sulpicia but I could see he was still trying to keep up his image.

"I can see that." I looked towards Carlisle. "Does she truly hate me?"

"I honestly don't know Marcus; she has a lot of emotions built up. Years of hating herself for what happened to her mother, sadness from losing her only guardian and friend when she was three, anger from seeing you, I don't know what her real feelings are."

"I don't blame her for being angry with me." if I could cry right now I'd be weeping, I'd been alone for so long I knew what Jatara felt.

"We know some of them." Bella came over to me. "I overheard her talking to Huilen, that girl thinks she's a monstrosity because she's your daughter." My eyes widened. "She knows a lot about you, from tales of other vampires right before she killed them."

"Killed?" Caius stepped forward.

"Whenever an unfamiliar person appeared in her territory Jatara would kill them, human or vampire but she kept herself discreet." Edward answered him.

"Her power is the reason?" typical Aro.

"Yes, she only uses it when necessary as she should. Unlike you all when you would flaunt your powers." Bella sneered.

"Why you…!"

"Caius don't." Aro stopped him as did I. "She's right we were cocky with our power and look where it landed us."

"Exactly." I agreed. "Edward, tell me what do you think of Jatara?" he stared at me for a few seconds.

"She is dangerous, but she's not a monster as she thinks. Jatara's very cautious and protective; it's how she's learned to survive."

"That girl knows how to take care of herself, now if you really want to know her then perhaps you should explain why you left her mother. I'm pretty sure she wasn't your mate but Jatara deserves answers." Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want to fix this, I really do."

"Then stop dawdling and go to her." Carlisle spoke sharply that time. "If she were my daughter I'd jump at the chance to know her."

"Which means you need to do the same." Aro turned to me. "Brother, this is your choice. Go and be with your daughter, it'll be good for both of you to get so much off your chests."

"If she lets him speak without attacking first."

"Shut up Caius."

"What you say to me?" he looked ready to jump at her and Aro held him back.

"That's enough, now look we're all under pressure right now with a huge war coming up. Now we need to focus on what to do with the moon children when they get here, and Marcus…" Carlisle pointed at me. "You need to sit down with Jatara and talk to her, but don't scare her off."

"How?"

"Come with me." all of us turned to see the Brazilian woman Huilen in the door. "I just spoke with Jatara, she might listen but I warn you she isn't going to be nice about this."

"I figured as much, but you're all right I need to talk and give her answers." If this was my only chance to know my daughter and granddaughter then I was going to do everything I could to mend whatever bonds we could have.

_**I'm sorry I know this wasn't a good chapter but I promise the next one will be better. It's going to be the talk between Jatara and Marcus, and more on the werewolves. **_

_**I'll try and make the next one as long as possible.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Talking

_**Hey guys, sorry about the wait but hopefully this chapter is worth it for you guys. I've been busy since it's close to the end of the semester for me, and I have a couple of weeks free after so I'll be able to update sooner once I'm home from work.**_

_**Now, this chapter is the talk between Jatara and Marcus, now Huilen is going to be present as well but only as a barrier just in case something happens. **_

_**Also, I'll give you a hint I'm going to pair Huilen up later on.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Jatara's P.O.V.:_

I made my way towards the river, figured if I'm going to speak to Marcus on my own it might as well be away from any spying eyes and ears. Rosalie would be taking care of Pearl for now, so this wouldn't be an issue with my daughter.

This man wanted to talk, what could he say to me? That at the time he was away, my mother wasn't his mate, or that he had no idea that hybrids like me and the others existed. The usual bull, but I'm due to hear again from him.

'Not sure what this man can tell me, but whatever.' I climbed up a tree, and sat on the near-top branch. I'd wait here until they came.

It was obvious though, in my opinion Marcus isn't much different from Nahuel's father Joham. The man had four hybrid children, and he uses them as experiments/tools. He seduces human women to bear his children, and leaves them to die during the birth. He makes his daughters raise them himself, it was no wonder Nahuel despised him.

"Jatara!" I heard Huilen call me, and looked down to see her and Marcus just below the tree.

_Marcus's P.O.V.:_

Huilen led me outside; she led me into the forest until we came to a river. I looked around and saw Jatara nowhere in sight, until I looked up a tree to see her on the top branch.

"Jatara!" Huilen called her. "Come down here!" she looked down from her spot, and then jumped. "Now, Marcus is going to speak first, and you're going to listen." Jatara glared at me then turned around to sit on a rock by the river. "Honey I know you're mad, but this will be good for both of you."

"If you say so."

"Jatara…" I heard Bella Cullen's voice, and I saw her step in front of me. "Just listen ok? When he's done talking, then you can talk ok?"

"Fine." She didn't even look at me.

"I'd like this to be private if you don't mind." I stared at the two women.

"We'll be nearby, but we'll let you talk alone." Huilen and Bella left, and I moved closer towards the rock.

"That's close enough." She snarled. "Now you wanted to talk so start."

"Jatara, I understand why you're angry at me and I don't blame you. I know you think I abandoned you and your mother, but I didn't know anything about hybrid children." She didn't turn. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm sorry that you've been miserable most of your life…" that time she did turn.

"You're sorry? It's not me you should be sorry for it's seducing my mother! Because of you she was disowned and banished from her village, she almost died during the pregnancy, and then she did die during the birth! You made her life hell after you abandoned her!"

"She wasn't my mate."

"Oh so you just pick any random human female to sleep with? How many others have you done?" she had to word it like that? "Are there more like me out there? Do you have many children you don't know?"

"No, no she was the only one." She stared at me with anger flashing in her eyes. "I hadn't been with a woman since my mate died."

"Died? You were married before; you're what three thousand years old? How long has it been since your mate died?"

"Nearly over two millennia." Her anger decreased a bit in her eyes, but she was still mad. "I lost her in a raid with another coven."

"Then I can't say anything against her, it'd be an insult to her memory."

"Jatara I know how it feels to lose someone you love, your mother and that woman that took care of you, I never meant for that to happen."

"I find that hard to believe, you, a king of the Volturi, meant no harm?"

"Not all of us are evil."

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Aro being the creepy childish one, Caius being the paranoid sadist, and you the apathetic mope; none of you had any morals."

"You don't know that for sure, yes we seem evil but if it weren't for us vampires would likely be running rogue."

"And that gives you the right to kill other covens and steal their gifted members?" how did she know about that?

"That's on Aro; his greed was a huge problem."

"A big enough problem to get his entire coven slaughtered." She smirked at that, it was a sinister smirk. "Stupid fool got cocky." That made me tense up.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't badmouth my brother, yes he's done some horrible things in his life but he's paid for it, as has most of our coven along with his and Caius' mates." She looked at me strangely.

"Well then I'm sorry for the loss of their mates, but not for your guards. From what I've heard you let most of them flaunt their power and abuse it." I looked away. "You not responding proves I'm right."

"I won't lie, we have abused our power on several occasions but in the end something always happened and we paid for what we did. Jatara, I want you to understand that despite what I've done I want to be in your life."

"You mean you want to know my daughter."

"That's a part of it, I know I wasn't there for you but I want to be now." I tried to move closer, but she grabbed my arm and squeezed.

"It's going to take a lot more than a mere apology to get me to like you, over 100 years I've been alone not knowing if my own father wanted me or couldn't know about me, I've killed multiple vampires over the years because they all thought I was weak well I warn you sir I'm far from weak."

"I don't believe you are, from what I've been told you almost killed Rosalie and Tanya, with or without your gift."

"Then you'd best watch yourself, I won't have you near my child."

"Jatara please…give me a chance to know you. I know I can't get your forgiveness so easily, but I'm willing to try and wait as long as possible to have it."

"Then you're gonna have to wait at least 107 years because that's how long it's gonna take for me to forgive you." She pushed me and stalked back towards the house, but I caught her arm. "You have five seconds before I attack." She growled.

"Jatara, please listen to me. I'm sorry I hurt you and your mother, I regret it now that I know what you went through…"

"Went through?" she snapped her eyes to me, the anger returned. "You can't possibly understand what I've been through! You weren't there for me and regardless of whether you knew or not it won't make up for what you did to my mother! I care not what your intentions were, in my mind you are no different than Joham!" I froze when she said that, and then before I knew my hand went across her face. She fell back onto the ground and held her cheek, then looked up at me growling.

"Don't you ever compare me to him! Joham is a man who preys on human women to bear his children, what happened between me and your mother was a one-time thing. I would never in my life take advantage of women and use them as experiments to have hybrid children, I know you suffered for years but if you would for once listen to others instead of yourself perhaps you could see that I never wanted to hurt you!" she stared at me, her face in a mask of shock.

"Again I find that very hard to believe."

"You are my daughter whether you like it or not, and despite all that's happened I want us to have a relationship, you are all I have along with Pearl, I want this to work." I knelt down to her level. "You are my child, but you're not like me, you're like your mother. You act the same way she did when we met, and you have her stubbornness and courage."

"You…"

"Let me in Jatara; let me be here for you and Pearl. I want you here, and I want to know Pearl and I don't care what others think. You are my daughter, please Jatara, let me in." I reached for her, but she pulled away.

"I…I…I have to go." She got up and raced in another direction, but I didn't go after her.

"I went too far…"

"No." my head snapped up and I saw Bella and Huilen in front of me. "You didn't say too much Marcus; I think she needed to hear all that." Huilen knelt next to me.

"I think so too, Jatara probably didn't think you'd say those things. She just needs time to adjust, let those words sink in and she'll come around sooner or later." Bella smiled. "No one's ever said that to her I think, just give her time." She was right, I was forceful but perhaps Jatara needed to try and understand that I wanted to be in her life. I just had to wait, that's all.

"Come on, let's head back to the house. Carlisle has some info he wants to share." Huilen helped me stand, and so we made it back but sadly we ended up meeting with Nahuel.

"Where is she?" he snarled at me.

"Jatara took off, but let her be Nahuel she needs to be alone." Huilen answered him.

"Did you upset her?"

"He only said what he needed to, let's not fight alright?" she pushed him back a bit. "Let Jatara be alone, she'll come around." He glared with hatred at me.

"You really care for her don't you?" I whispered.

"I know what she's gone through, so yes. I care for her more than you ever could." That hit me hard, but he had some common ground with Jatara. I could not hate him, and I could see that his bond with her was far stronger than the small one I had with her.

"Inside everyone, got a meeting." The boy Emmett Cullen called us from the top of the stairs. We made our way inside, and I met with my brothers.

"How was it?" Aro whispered and I let him read my thoughts. "Oh…"

"Don't worry about it." He nodded and I stood between him and Caius. Caius had been quiet for a while now, he was still mourning for Athenodora and who could blame him? The rest of the covens gathered in the large room, and Carlisle stood in the middle.

"Alright, everyone's her…where's Jatara?"

"She took off, but she'll be back." Huilen answered him. "Where's Pearl?"

"Rosalie's putting her down for a nap." Esme answered.

"Ok, now the reason you've all been called here is because the wolves…well they've moved from Volterra." Aro's eyes widened. "Alice had a vision, and she's not here she had to go feed."

"Where are they headed now?" Aro stepped forward.

"We aren't sure; she couldn't get a clear vision. She's still searching but hopefully we'll have something soon." He gave an unnecessary sigh. "I wish there was more, but they could be heading here so we have to be prepared."

"Then we'll need to train, werewolves are a little harder to kill than vampires." Caius spoke up.

"I assume that you will help us learn then Caius? You have more experience with the moon children than most of us here, your knowledge will be good for us." Caius glared at Carlisle, but then looked down.

"I want revenge at those dogs for taking my mate; I watched them tear her apart while we were restrained. Then I saw them burn her, and the only thing I could do was get as many people freed as I could while she died. I will not stop until every last one is dead." He growled fiercely, and Aro touched his shoulder.

"We will have our revenge brother, you can count on that." Aro looked at Carlisle. "I have some experience myself, but we will train to have everyone ready for this. So yes, we will help."

"Like you have much choice." Vladimir chuckled getting a glare from me.

"You will be quiet." I snarled at him. "My brothers have suffered, as I have when I lost my wife, and I will not have anyone insult their memory or you will see exactly how powerful we are, guard or no guard."

"Easy guys, no arguments please." Edward spoke up. "We can train soon, once we realize what we're up against." Just as I was about to speak again we all heard a loud whistle come from outside. We all moved to the front door, and I saw Jatara standing at the end of the stairs, holding someone by their neck.

"Jatara, who is that?" Carlisle walked out to her and she held the person up; it was a man, and a straggly looking one but he had the smell of dog over him, wait not dog, wolf.

"He attacked me in the woods, I'd say he's from their side." He had dark skin, wild hair and eyes, but his scent made Caius snarl deeply and angrily.

"Looks like we'll have an advantage after all."

_**Ok I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you, cuz it took me a good bit to have the talk scene play out. So how did you like the conversation between Jatara and Marcus? Think it rolled out ok?**_

_**Next chapter will show more on the wolves, and more on Jatara while she's got Pearl and Nahuel with her.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Nahuel's Feelings

_**Sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**_

_**Now here they speak more on the wolves, since they now have one who was mysteriously wandering around in the forest near the Cullen home, along with someone else. Nahuel's going to put a word in for Jatara, and then he'll speak with her after.**_

_**Caius: Oh shut up and get on with the chapter already!**_

_**Annabeth: *glares* Someone's grumpy today eh Anna?**_

_**AnnaBoleyna1536: Oh yes indeed.*winks at Caius***_

_**Caius: Questo è ridicolo …So che questa storia è di quelle due ibridi ma quando avrò una spotlight?**_

_**AB: English please we don't speak gibberish.**_

_**Caius: How dare you insult me!**_

_**AV: Oh hush Caius go get some blood before you get fired up again.**_

_**Caius storms off grumbling more Italian words.**_

_**AB: He's so cute when he's mad. *sighs***_

_**AV: Yeah but Marcus is cuter.**_

_**AB: *turns and glares* You gotta be kidding, Caius is far cuter than Marcus or Aro. With that gorgeous blonde hair and those ruby eyes ugh he's just dashing.**_

_**AV: *rolls eyes* Yeah but Marcus' beautiful soft burgundy eyes and that tall slim figure not to mention the way he talks just makes me melt. Oh if I weren't engaged I would just jump on him and…**_

_**AB: Too much information! *covers ears***_

_**AV: Marcus is cuter.**_

_**AB: *uncovers ears* No Caius is!**_

_**AV: Marcus!**_

_**AB: Caius!**_

_**AV: Marcus!**_

_**AB: Caius! *jumps at Annabeth and the two start rolling***_

_**Marcus, Caius, and Aro watch from the sidelines drinking goblets of blood and smiling.**_

_**Aro: You two are so lucky, these girls are a crackup.**_

_**Caius: *smirks* indeed so, and I'll bet you both a hundred dollars that Anna B. wins.**_

_**Marcus: I say Annabeth will win and I'll double your offer.**_

_**Caius: You're on, what about you Aro you want in?**_

_**Aro: *shakes his head* No you two go on; I'll just fight the winner when it's done. *sips his blood***_

_**I owe most of the idea for this chapter to AnnaBoleyna1536, I hit a roadblock on this chapter and I owe her for helping me. Thank you AB!**_

_**Neither of us own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Nahuel's P.O.V.:_

After Jatara had tossed the wolf into the Cullen house she went to Rosalie and asked to take Pearl. Rosalie obliged, I was just happy Jatara had come around between her and Tanya; Rosalie loves children and she apologized, so of course Jatara let her have Pearl for a while. After Jatara left Caius and Aro took the wolf man away to question him with Carlisle and Emmett, while I kept staring in the direction Jatara had gone.

"Nahuel, are you ok?" Maysun came over to me.

"Fine sister, just thinking."

"About Jatara?" Jennifer smirked at me. "You really like her don't you?"

"Not so loud!" I whispered. I knew some could see how much I liked Jatara, but I didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression. Marcus kept giving me odd looks after he spoke with Jatara, I couldn't read him.

"You do like her, have you told her?" I looked away.

"No I haven't." I had wanted to tell Jatara how I felt about her for a while now, just being near her was enough but the more time I spent with her the better it felt.

"Why not? Oh wait is it because of Pearl?" I shrugged.

"Partly I suppose, Jatara doesn't exactly trust any men besides me."

"Well then you need to tell her soon, at least let her know how you feel; if she doesn't return your feelings well…that's up to her. We like Jatara though; she's a good girl like Renesmee." They nodded at me.

"Well I'm glad you think so, you two are my favorite little sisters."

"Hey what about me?" I turned around to see Renesmee standing up in front of me.

"You too young one, you too."

"Go tell Jatara how you feel Nahuel, I'm pretty sure from the way she looks at you she probably likes you too." Maysun touched my arm. "You never know unless you try."

"Yeah go for it, oh and before I forget…Serena is looking for us." My eyes widened and Jennifer pulled out her cellphone. "She texted me this morning, my guess is Joham is making her look for us." I forgot about that, if Serena was coming around then she could see Renesmee and Jatara, and Pearl…oh no if Joham found out about Pearl it would mean trouble for us all.

"Did she say where she was?"

"Not sure, but you know how she is. We'll keep a lookout though; Felix and Alec are going to watch around the woods."

"And you're going with them?" they nodded. My sisters were strong and brave, but I didn't trust those Volturi around them.

"We'll be fine; they're actually not bad Nahuel." Huilen came over to me.

"Go on now; they're discussing what to do with the wolf. I'll come looking for you when it's done." She smiled and I nodded before I ran off into the woods. I found Jatara by the river; she looked happy, she was playing with Pearl and the baby was laughing.

"Jatara." She turned to me.

"Nahuel, what're you doing down here?"

"I came to see if you were alright, but it's clear that you are." Pearl giggled at me and I smiled.

"I'm not fully fine, but for the most part I'm ok." She held Pearl in her lap. "Marcus wants me to forgive him, but I don't know if I can."

"Well…" I thought for a minute, Marcus hadn't known about Jatara so he wasn't fully at blame here. Though despite what he used to be and what he'd done he seemed to be the only member in the Volturi who had a sense of care. He wasn't like Joham; Jatara's birth wasn't his intention. "Perhaps you're being too harsh."

"How so?" she gave a small glare.

"For one thing he didn't know you existed, you made sure of that. Two, you never knew who he was so no one could tell you, and three, he wants to be here for you."

"Out of pity I would say."

"No, he really wants to be here for you just like me." she stared at me. "Jatara, you don't know how lucky you and Renesmee are. Your fathers actually care for you even if you've just met yours, my father…I'm just an experiment to him as are my sisters. Huilen, Maysun, and Jennifer are all I have, my mother is dead because of my father, he didn't care if he killed her he only cared that I had lived and I'm the only son."

"Marcus didn't care for my mother either."

"You don't know that, maybe she wasn't his mate but she was lucky he let her live."

"In Hell." She growled.

"Uh, Jatara you might not want to swear around Pearl." She sighed and sat Pearl down on the laid out blanket. "I know your mother suffered mine did too, but think about it. Both of them loved us enough to bring us into this world, and though I'm never going to forgive Joham for what he's done, you should try and give Marcus a chance."

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to rush anything; you just need time to figure this out. For over a century you've wanted a family, well now you have it. You have me, you have Huilen, Pearl, Maysun, Jennifer and now you have Marcus. Just give it a chance; I'm sure your mother would've want you to." She looked away, and after several moments of silence other than Pearl cooing and playing with Jatara's shirt, she finally sighed.

"Perhaps you're right, but it's not going to be easy for me." she bounced Pearl a little.

"All you have to do is talk, try to understand and it could work." I put my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into me.

"You know Nahuel, you and Huilen are the first friends I've had in a long while. I mean after Old Pearl passed away, I never made any friends."

"You didn't know how, but you have more than just me and Huilen."

"I know but I'm still trying, I didn't mean to snap at everyone back there I just…well I've never been around any other vampires without killing them."

"You're doing well holding back, but don't hold back too much that's not good for you." I rubbed her arm. "Jatara…while I'm glad that you consider me a friend, I feel as if…well ever since I've met you I feel like I'm staring at my equal." She pulled back a little.

"What're you saying?" I moved my arm from around her shoulders and took her hand in mine.

"I…I think that I'm falling in love with you." She looked at me with shock all over her face. "Now before you say anything please hear me out, I know that we've only known each other a short time but out of all the girls in the world you are the only one I've ever felt anything for."

"What about Renesmee?"

"Renesmee has Jacob, in a way he's her soul mate and when she's older she'll have feelings for him as I do for you. Jatara you are everything that I could ever want, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you forever." Jatara stared at me, Pearl stared at me, I was afraid she would pull away and tell me she didn't love me but she didn't.

"Nahuel…I…I understand your feelings because like you said even though we've known each other a short time it's like we're two halves of a whole. But…" she let go of my hand, slowly.

"But?"

"After what happened with Pearl's father…I don't know if I can…" I moved in front of her, and tilted her chin up to meet my eyes. I leaned in slowly, and my lips touched hers; they were soft like flower petals, but I didn't want to scare her so I pulled away. My eyes met hers, and I saw a twinkle in them. "Nahuel…"

"I'm sorry." She smiled at me.

"Don't be I…" her smile vanished. "Nahuel…"

"What is it?" she looked past me and I turned around, to see the face of my elder sister Serena staring at us.

"Who is that?"

"Serena." I stood up but Serena took off, I raced after her but heard her scream and then I saw Caius return with her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she screamed pounding at his back.

"It seems we've picked up another spy in our midst, I've been looking for you and Jatara everyone's assembling back at the house." Serena struggled more. "Do you know this woman?"

"That's my elder sister Serena." Caius frowned.

"Another one, oh good Aro will just love reading her mind." He took off with Serena, I turned around and Jatara was behind me with Pearl in her arms.

"That's your other sister, the awful one?" I nodded.

"The one neither I nor Jennifer and Maysun like and usually when she shows up it means trouble. We need to get back to the house; Caius said there's an update on the wolves." Jatara nodded and we raced back towards the Cullen residence. Everyone was outside, and while Caius still held Serena Marcus and Aro were beside Carlisle who was speaking to my other sisters.

"Are you two ok?" Huilen came to us.

"We were until she showed up." Jatara sneered at Serena who stopped struggling to glare at her.

"Don't worry about her." Jennifer came to us and smirked. "Serena can't get far without crawling back to Daddy dearest."

"Indeed so." Maysun smirked as well.

"Well forget about her for a moment, what's the update on the werewolves?" Jatara looked around. "And where's that other one?"

"Dead, we finished him off after we were done questioning him." Aro answered her. "I read his thoughts, and Alice had a slight vision, the wolves have moved from Volterra and they're coming this way. That spy managed to tell his leader where we all are, and they should be here just before the snow melts."

"That means we need to start training, so starting tomorrow afternoon we are all going to the field and we will learn how to take down the snarling beasts." Carlisle piped in. "Jatara, you'll need to find someone to look after Pearl if you join us."

"I intend to, believe me Carlisle I know how to fight and I'll be damned before I let an animal kill me." Jatara spoke so boldly I felt so proud of her.

"Then it's settled, starting tomorrow we're all going to have a brawl and we will fight those wolves until every last one is dead as a doornail." Caius smiled evilly. "Oh I will love taking out my revenge."

"I'm sure you will brother." Aro patted his shoulder. "Now what do we do with this one?" he pointed at Serena.

"Let me deal with her, she is my sister after all."

"Hold on." Jennifer stopped me. "Serena only comes with Joham tells her to, and he's usually close by." I froze.

"Meaning that if she's here…" I stared at Serena.

"Father is coming too, and I'm certain he will be thrilled to know you have found a mate little brother."

_**Again I'm very sorry about the wait, I had a small case of writer's block on this fic and I owe all the help to my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**AB: Thanks.**_

_**AV: You're welcome.**_

_**AB: I still say Caius is cuter.**_

_**AV: *rolls eyes* Again?"**_

_**AB: We'll see who wins next time! **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Author's Note

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a long while but unfortunately for this fic I have some sad news. I'm blocked completely on this fic, I seem to have lost interest in it and I don't think I'll be on it anytime soon.**_

_**I don't know if I will update again, I've even reread the fic multiple times and a lot of parts seem rushed or repetitive. So I think what I might do is let someone adopt the fic, if not I'll cancel it by the end of the month. I still don't know, but if anyone wants to adopt the fic they're more than welcome to do so.**_

_**Again I'm sorry, I hate doing this but sometimes I have to.**_


End file.
